Invisible
by To-Find-Sanctuary
Summary: Kendell Way. . .Average American Teen moving to Japan due to her father's career? Or is there more behind this tale than just her name? o Feudal Era, Love Rivalry, Vampires, and Sorceresses! CHECK OUT THE SEQUEAL COMING OUT!
1. Meeting

Invisible Inuyasha FanFiction Part 1 The Meeting

"Kendell, get up honey, its your first day of your new school!" Kendell's mother called to her from downstairs. Kendell originally came from America, but due to her father's job, she has to move around a lot, so she's recently moved to Japan for his job career, before they left she had to learn Japanese though. OK, moving on with the story!

"Ugh," Kendell screamed into her pillow, making her voice sound distorted and muffled. _I know they're all gonna look at me and laugh, after all, I doubt they hardly ever see an American chick, _Kendell thought to herself as she got ready for school. "Oh honey, do you want anything to eat?" Her mother asked her as she ran downstairs, "No, but thanks for the offer mom, I'm running late!" She hurriedly slid on her shoes, picked up her school messenger bag and ran out the door. She ran across the street, nearly being hit by a car, but she professionally dodged it and went on her way. "Boy I tell ya, Tokyo's really something," Kendell sighed as she entered the school, safely. "Mm," a student looked at her questioningly, not being able to interpret what she was saying, because she was clearly speaking English. She jumped and ran off.

"I wish he'd hurry up already," Kendell groans as she waits to be announced by her teacher. "Class, today we have a new student, I am proud to announce Miss Kendell Way, she's just recently moved here from America so play nice okay children?" Upon hearing her name, Kendell jumps up and runs into the classroom, nearly tripping over herself.

_Kagome's P.O.V._

"Oh wow, she's pretty," Kagome whispers under her breath. "What? I'm sensing a demonic aura nearby, but where!" "Ahem, excuse me Miss Higurashi," the teacher asked Kagome coolly, "are you trying to be a smart ellic by embarrassing our new classmate?" Kagome jumped, _I have to think of an excuse and FAST_, she thought to herself. "M-Me? Oh NO not at ALL sir, i-its just the new medicine that I was prescribed to by the doctor, it makes me hullicinate I-I'm sorry sir, would you excuse me for a second?" She got up and ran out the door.

_I know I sensed a demonic aura, but where was it coming from? Could it be. . .No NO I can't think that way. . .But what if. . .Kendell. . ._"Ow! Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!" Kendell cried as her and Kagome fell to the ground. "Oh, its OK, really, say Kendell, would you like to come over to my place today?" Kendell stared at Kagome questioningly, "Seriously! You're inviting me already?" Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Oh great! Now I feel so much better!" Kendell hugged Kagome and shouted as she ran down the hall, "I'll meet you in front of the school as soon as school's over!" _Great, now what have I gotten myself into?_

_Later On That Day_

"Why did I believe her? I knew she wouldn't come," Kendell said softly, as her eyes started to fog up with tears, "Always falling for everything, I'm too gullible, I hate myself. . ." Then she slowly started to walk away when she heard, "Heyy Kendell! WAIT for me! I'm sorry that I was late, I got caught up in some things!" She heard Kagome's voice echo behind her. She quickly turned around and smiled, "Its Ok! So let me call my mom on one of the pay phones all right?"

"Sure." Said Kagome.

"Hey mom, its Kendell, I made a new friend, her name is Kagome, she wanted to know if I could go over to her place for a little bit. . .If that's Ok? Really! Oh mommy thank you SO much I love you forever and always!" Kendell clicked off on the phone and hung it back up. "Ok, so off we go!" She walked away with Kagome. They were chatting for a while, about this and that, then Kendell finally asked, "Hey Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome said, half-way paying attention.

"What made you ask me to go over to your place?"

"Well, I dunno, its just. . .Something about you, ya know? Hey look, we're here!"

Kendell gawked at the big, beautiful shrine Kagome lived in, "Wow, its amazing Kagome!"

"He he, thanks. So how about we--"

"HEY KAGOME!" Kagome stopped in her tracks and shouted, "Oh no!" Kendell screamed as a figure jumped in front of her out of nowhere and fell to the ground. "Who's this?"

"Inuyasha!"

"What! You were taking too long!"

"Sit boy!" And as soon as Kagome said that, he fell to the ground with a thud. Kendell gasped and managed to ask,"W-Who is that? Oh, and look at his ears!" She crawled over to Inuyasha and happily played with his ears,"Hey, back off!" He growled and knocked her hand away. "Well, aren't we rude?" She glared at him. "Ooh, look at that, you guys forgot to close the door over there!" Kendell pointed at the room which held the well and ran over to it. "Wait, stay away from there you stupid girl!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to try and stop Kendell, but it was too late. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh no, Kendell!" Kagome ran in to find Kendell being snatched up by an enormous demon. "Inuyasha!" She screamed. "Well that's why I told her to stay away!" He yelled.

"Let. . .Me. . GO!" Kendell shouted. She struggled but the demon only tightened its grasp. "You big ole' ugly MONSTER! FUCKING BACK OFF NOW!" Rage filled her, and it took the demon by surprise which, in turn, fell backwards into the well, making a portal to the sengoku jidai(feudal era)

"What! SHE CAN TELEPORT BACK FROM HERE TO THE FUEDAL ERA AND BACK!" Kagome breathed, surprised. "Just. . .Who is she?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "A girl from school that I just met today at school that came from America."

"America?"

"Let's, just go Ok!" Kagome jumped down into the well, Inuyasha following.

Kendell grabbed onto a vein and swiftly started to climb out of the well. "Kago---! Wait, you aren't Kagome, who are you!" A little. . .Fox Demon she assumed asked her. She paused and just stared at him. Then she felt the ground underneath her shake and turned around to find the demon that had finally let her go running toward her. The fox demon screamed. "Quick, its not safe!" Kendell yelled as she grabbed him, threw him in the air, caught him, and ran off with him in her arms.

_She must know Kagome,_ Shippo concluded, _because she's wearing the exact same outfit Kagome always wears!_

"Quick, little person, tell me where to go!" She commanded. "My name's not 'Little Person' its Shippo, and you turn here and keep running straight, it leads to a village!" He replied, Kendell listened to him and followed his instructions.

_I don't even know this kid, but yet. . .I feel I can trust him_, she thought to herself.

"Oh wow, you were right!" Kendell said happily as they ran into the village. "Well DUH, why would I lie!" Shippo asked. "Sango! Miroku! HELP!" Shippo screamed as Kendell let him go. "Hey, little dude---I mean Shippo, WAIT!" She shouted. Kendell tripped and fell to the ground with a hard thud, considering she was going as fast as she could, which was really very quick. She coughed, trying to catch her breath, she flipped around and saw the demon towering above her. She panicked and started to look for the nearest weapon she could find and the only thing she could find was a stick lying right next to her. "Oh no, I wish I had a better weapon, like a bow and arrow or a sword!" She cried as she got up wearily and picked up the stick, facing the yokai(demon), pointing the sword towards it.

_It would be so cool if this could turn into a sword, but those things aren't possible_, as soon as she thought that, the stick was engulfed in a piercing blue fire of light, she screamed from surprise, but didn't let go. She closed her eyes and as soon as she felt no more flames she opened them again. "Whoa!" She gasped. The stick, had indeed turned into a magnificent sword. It had a leather handle with an emerald engraved into the bottom of the sword, and it was long, powerful, and heavy. She swung at the yokai, and it took a step back, in fear nonetheless. "That's right, get back!" She yelled and she stabbed and slashed at the yokai, it howled in pain. "Hiraikotsu!" She heard a woman, no doubt, yell behind her. A giant boomer rang appeared out of the sky, and sliced the yokai in half, killing it instantly.

"Are you all right!" A woman asked her, jumping off a yokai-cat with a young monk by her side. "Um, yeah I'm fine, thanks for your help! What's your name by the way?" Kendell asked. "I'm Sango, I see you've already met Shippo, that's Miroku, and this is Kirara, she's also my friend." She gestured toward them all. Kirara transformed back into a tiny little yokai-cat and jumped into Sango's arms. "Aw, that's so cute!" Kendell squealed. "Ow my ears!" Kagome said behind her. "Kagome! I'm sorry I just wondered off like that." Kagome smiled and said, "Oh no, its OK, I just saw what you did, so you have special powers of your own?" Kendell looked at Kagome, bewildered. "Huh! Oh NO, I'm sure that's just a one-in-a-lifetime thing going on there! All of this is just TOO weird!"

"But, Kendell, its obvious you have powers and I'll explain everything to you if you promise to help us out on our journeys?" Kagome asked, clasping her hands together in a "Pleeeeeease" way. "What! NO, I ain't bringing anymore humans along with me! She'll just slow us down!" Inuyasha complained. "But, Inuyasha, look, she has powers and she'll be useful, I'm sure of it!" Kagome complained. "No, she's a stupid human and she's pretty dang worthless if you ask me, ain't no way she's useful if she doesn't even know her powers." Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "Humph!" She sighed and turned around, folding her arms. "Uh, uh, Kagome?" She twitched her eyebrow, in an irritated notion, and said, sweetly, "Inuyasha," then she turned around, and all rage filled her, "SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She screamed. He fell to the ground, once again with a thud, but started to sink into the ground with the "sits" she screamed. "Okay, so does anyone mind explaining to me what the heck is going on around here!" Kendell asked. "Okay, where do I start? Well it all started on my 15th birthday. . ."

A couple of hours later Kagome was done with her story. "Wow! And you're asking ME to help you? I-I'm not sure if I can. . ."She looked away, "I'm. . .Considered worthless you see?. . .Even my own father doesn't want anything to do with me. . .I can see it in his eyes. . .I'm just. . .Invisible. . ."Kendell turned around and sat down on the ground. "Well, that's horrible!" Sango huffed. "Kendell," Miroku said, then he kneeled down in front of her, and held her hands in his very own. "I can see the pain and sorrow in your eyes. . .Please let me take this pain away. . .Kendell, will you bear my children?" Sango twitched and turned around, fire in her eyes. "Grr. . ." She then bunked him on the head with her hiraikotsu, and dragged him off. Kagome kind of laughed nervously and said,"He he, don't mind Miroku, he's a perverted monk, he does that sometime, you'll get used to it." Kendell started to walk off and said, "What makes you so sure I'll join?"

Kagome frowned and was about to rest her hand on Kendell's shoulder, when Kendell said, "But. . .I would like to broaden my horizons, and it would be nice to get out every once and while, away from it all. . .And. . .My mother. . .I'm sure she'll agree, because she's a good-natured person. But what about my father? He doesn't care about me, or so it doesn't seem like he does. . .So. . .COUNT ME IN! Where do I sign up?" Kendell turned around with a cheeky grin on her face, laughed. A smile spread across Kagome's face and she said, "Welcome to the group Kendell! You'll find out more about your powers in no time!"


	2. Invisible

Face Down Inuyasha Story Part 2

"I hate. . .To wear my school uniform in the feudal era," Kendell complained as her and the rest of the Inuyasha clan kept on chugging along to there location, wherever that may be. . . "Anyone mind telling me where we are going?"

"Hm, well to be honest, we really don't know, we just go to wherever the shikon no tami is, I guess. . ." Kagome stated.

"Ah, I understand, so this is basically a wild goose chase?" Kendell said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well--" Kagome started off, but she was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Would you spare us all a favor and just shut up!" He yelled, quite rudely.

"Oh, screw you Inuyasha!" Kendell said, flipping him off. Kagome laughed.

"Hey come on now," Miroku broke in, "Let's all just get along?" Sango nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, seriously, Inuyasha can be so rash at times," Shippo said, folding his arms across his chest. "_What!_" Inuyasha growled behind Shippo, hitting him on the head, leaving a humongous knot there. Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha. . ." Then she walked off. "Eh! What did _I_ do now?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, its all my fault isn't it! Its always my fault, you humans just don't understand!" He said. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, And Kagome all turned around and stared, and in a soft, sad voice, Kagome replied, ". . .Inuyasha. . ." Kendell just sighed and asked him, "How do you know who understands what? You don't, now do you? You can't possibly know for sure if they know how it feels. . .To be the black sheep that is always the blame for everything, and are hated because they are different. . .That's how you feel isn't it? You've dealt with pain of rejection based on the fact of you being half-demon haven't you?" Inuyasha just looked off and up into the clouds. "Yeah, that's what I thought. . .Well humans may not know how it feels to be rejected just because they aren't fully human, but you wanna know what Inuyasha? _I_ know how it feels to be shunned and rejected, and treated differently because you're the "freak" of the group. . .I know how much it hurts, it hurts enough to make you want to end your life?" Inuyasha continued to stare off into the clouds. "Yes, that's exactly the feeling," Kendell started to think of the song by Jordan Pruitt called "On the Outside Looking In" that her friend always sang to her, she highly disliked the song, but the chorus made sense and she adored it so very much, so she slowly sang, while looking down at her hands nervously, "_You don't know how it feels, to be outside the crowd, you don't know how it feels to be left out, you don't know what its like to be your own best friend. On the outside looking in."_

"Kendell, that was beautiful!" Kagome stated. "Yeah, but I didn't make it up. . .And I hate the song, I just like the chorus. . .And I decided to sing it to Inuyasha, to see if he understood that I know how it feels. . ." She said, looking at Inuyasha. He scoffed and said, "Yeah, like that's supposed to help." Kendell and the rest just stared at him as he walked ahead of them. "Hurry up!" He called to them.

_-------------Later on that night---------------_

Kendell hummed to herself to keep herself entertained as they all sat around the fire, they were camping out to get ready for the new day tomorrow. Inuyasha was just staring at Kendell, anger in his eyes. _Oh great,_ Kendell thought, _he's mad at me from earlier on today. . .I can expect all hell from this one. . ._

What are you looking at!" He snapped at her. She just stared at off and stated, almost more to herself than him, "You. . .Because you stared at me first. . .If you hate me, then fine with me, its just another name to add to my list." He scowled and finally snapped. "Look, the only reason you're here is because Kagome wouldn't stop bugging us about it. You're just pointless here, so why don't ya just pack up and go back to your little comfy home and stop being a little pest? Better yet, just disappear, I don't need your sympathy, I don't need any body's sympathy!" With that, Kendell just stared at him, rage filled her, also a deep, deep sadness she hadn't felt in a long while. "Well, you know what Inuyasha," she slowly started to get up, "If that's how you feel. . .Then fine, I'll leave." Kagome just stared at her solemnly, "Kendell. . ." She shot a glance at Kagome and turned to Inuyasha. "Good bye Inuyasha," then she walked over to him, "A little leaving gift," then she kicked him in the balls and ran off. "Kendell, wait!" She heard Kagome yell after her. "No Kagome, just let her go, she'll return eventually, I hope," Miroku said, and those were the last she heard any of them.

"That stupid Inuyasha," Kendell huffed, folding her arms, stomping angrily, "He's so fucking stubborn! Never can accept the fact—Never mind, just forget it, I don't care," she sighed and started to walk off. As she was walking, she ran into someone, she looked up to see Lord Sesshoumaru. He glared down at her. She felt her lips dry and fear started to slowly enter her, _Crap, he was fighting Inuyasha earlier today, what will he do to me, _she thought. "You're that wench that was with my idiot younger brother," he growled. "Yeah, and so what?" She asked, trying to sound as angry and tough as possible, hoping he wouldn't see through her act and see how scared she really was. He seemed as if he hadn't noticed. Kendell kind of chuckled to herself. "I am so smooth," she whispered under her breath. "Go away, you of no use to me," Sesshoumaru hissed, turned, and walked off. Kendell stuck out her tongue and called after him, "Well fuck you too!" Then she said down under the tree she was standing by. "Oh great, he's no better than Inuyasha," she sighed, twirling her hair with her left index finger. "Lord Sesshoumaru, wait for me!" She saw a little girl run pass, but she grabbed her arm and asked, "What is your name?" She stared and said, "I'm Rin, nice to meet you, and what is your name Miss?" Kendell smiled and said, "Call me Kendell." Rin said, "Oh wow, that's a pretty name." "Rin, come back here you wretched child!" Kendell heard a green toad-like creature call to Rin. When he caught up to her, he scorned her dreadfully.

"Hey now, be quiet, don't you talk to my new friend that way!" Kendell said to the little green toad. "Oh, don't mind Master Jaken, he's always like that," Rin laughed. Kendell made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

Kendell, Rin, and Jaken could barely just see Sesshoumaru in the far off distance, Kendell agreed to walk them there safely since she had nothing else better to do. Rin ran ahead, happily, Kendell following closely. _The ground_, Kendell thought,_ it feels. . .Hallow, Oh no!_ "RIN! WATCH OUT!" Kendell cried, but it was too late, A demon with two heads and a large body came up from the ground, ceasing Rin. Rin let out a blood-curdling scream like bloody murder. "Kendell! LORD SESSHOUMARU, HELP ME!" She cried. "Hang on Rin!" Kendell shouted. _Bow and Arrow,_ Kendell thought to herself. A bow and arrows appeared, she swiftly ceased them, aimed at the demon's arm, and shot the arrow, ripping the demon's arm off, dropping Rin to the ground, still being clutched by the demon's hand. "I. . .Can't. . .Breathe," Rin panted. Kendell ran over to Rin, and started to rip off the demon's fingers with her bare hands. As soon as Rin was released, she saw Sesshoumaru sprinting towards them. "Don't you dare attack that demon," Kendell bellowed at Sesshoumaru, "he's mine!" Then she turned the bow and arrows into a sword. The demon swung at Kendell, who ducked and tripped the demon up accidentally, of course. "Here, take this!" Then Kendell chopped of its head, it shrieked in pain and its body immediately evaporated. "Rin, are you okay! Oh no, she's badly injured." Kendell cursed and said. "Hang on honey, I'm gonna think of something!" _Heal Rin,_ she told herself. She grabbed Rin in her arms, and a soft, orb like blue light illuminated the night sky and Rin opened her eyes, completely healed. "Oh thank goodness you're all right!" Kendell said happily, hugging Rin.

"I thank you. . .For saving Rin, but you must leave now." Sesshoumaru said coolly to Kendell. "Fine, I'll leave, as if I need you." Kendell said, beginning to walk off. "Wait, my lord!" Jaken said hurriedly to Lord Sesshoumaru. "She might be useful to us, just think about it my lord, look at what she just did. And I do believe we need a care-taker for Rin to keep her out of trouble."

"Wait just a minute, care-taker, as in _NANNY!_" Kendell screeched. Jaken held his hand up to his ears, "Oh, you wretched woman!" He shouted at Kendell. Sesshoumaru towered above Kendell, giving her his cold stare, "Either you will be Rin's nanny or you shall be disposed of." _Well, damn it, I hate Sesshoumaru!_ _I can just leave my dear mother alone like that. Shit, I guess I have to. . ._

"Fine," Kendell sighed angrily, "I'll be Rin's 'nanny'." Rin jumped up and down excitedly, "Yay! We'll have much fun together!" Kendell couldn't help but smile at Rin, she was just so adorable. "Kendell, you are aware that your clothes are ripped aren't you?" Jaken questioned Kendell, standing right up under her skirt, staring at her. "EW! Jaken, you PERVERT!" Kendell screamed, grabbing him, and throwing him at the tree. "Ow, you wench! You might have broken my nose."

"_NOSE!_ WHAT nose! That is just two holes on your face!"

Sesshoumaru lightly chuckled at that statement, but it quickly vanished. "Wait a minute. . .Shocker, was that just a chuckle from you?" Sesshoumaru gave her his cold glare again and growled, "You. . .Are hallucinating." Then he walked off. "B-But wait, I still need to change my clothes!" Kendell pleaded Sesshoumaru. "Very well, if you can find any. . ." Kendell looked this way and that, until she fumbled upon a dead woman in the forest. "Ah, there are some clothes!" She pointed. As she walked up to the woman she said, "Never mind," then she walked off. _Hm, where can I get clothes? Oh yeah, that's right! In my backpack! He he, I'm stupid!_ "Oh Sesshoumaru," Kendell started, but Sesshoumaru corrected her, "its **Lord** Sesshoumaru to you." Kendell sighed, "Jeez, what crawled in your undies? But anyway, I just remembered, I have some clothes in my backpack right here," she said, pointing to the bag that was on her back. "And I think I see a hot spring over in that area, please Lord Sesshoumaru? I think Rin needs the rest anyway." He finally gave in, but added, "If I wait too long we're leaving without you."

"Okay, Okay!"

Kendell looked around to make sure there was no one around, then she slowly started to take off her clothes. She quickly jumped into the hot spring, still cautious. "God, I'm so paranoid, why am I afraid?" Kendell saw something so "terrible" and she screamed her heart out. Sesshoumaru heard her screams, turned quickly, and ran toward her direction. "AHH, you pervert!" She screamed. "Who?" he asked. "YOU!" She said, throwing a shoe at him. "But weren't _you_ the one screaming?" He said, impatiently. "Yeah, but that's because I saw an icky worm!" She shivered, and noticed she was standing up, blushed, and quickly lowered her whole body back into the hot spring. She turned away, and thought she saw something in the water, and screamed again. But, this time, she ran out of the water, and pressed her body up against Sesshoumaru, wrapping her arms around him, in fear and in need of protection. "I think I just saw something in the water!" She cried. Then she looked once again, "Oh, never mind, there's nothing there, I just I'm just too paranoid. . ." She said to herself. "What the hell are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kendell turned and said, "Huh?" Then she realized she was clinging to Sesshoumaru, NAKED! She blushed a bright crimson. "NO, My Lord! How can this _be!_" Jaken shrieked, catching the two together. "No, Jaken, its not how it looks!" But before Kendell could explain, Jaken had passed out. "Um. I think I better go put on some clothes now. . ." Kendell blushed again, "And don't look! Turn around!" She commanded Sesshoumaru. He did as he was told, and said, "I wouldn't want to look anyway." Kendell's anger rose, and then dropped again. She put on some blue jeans, a studded belt, High-Top Chuck Taylor All Stars Converse, a My Chemical Romance band t-shirt(which was written in English, so they couldn't understand what it read) and she tied her hair up in a pony tail. "Okay, you can look now." She said. Sesshoumaru turned around and said, "What on Earth are you wearing?" Kendell started to answer, but he just turned and walked away, not giving her time to answer.

Jaken eventually awoke, and Kendell explained everything to him, and he was very relieved to know the truth. "Rin, Jaken, Kendell let's go." Sesshoumaru ordered. "Yes my lord," Rin and Jaken said in unison, Kendell said, "Okay, sure." She was being the caboose of the line so she could watch over them. "What have I gotten myself into now?" She groaned, and trotted along.

_-------------Meanwhile at the campfire-------------_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched. "How could you say _that!_" "Yes," Sango agreed, "She was just trying to help, and be a friend!" "I agree," Miroku added, "So insensitive," Shippo also added in. "Fine then, blame me for everything will ya! I didn't mean it, I just wasn't myself at the time, she made me feel things that I never wanted to relive again in my life, so I guess I thought I hated her at the moment. If it'll make ya all happy and stop complaining then we'll go get her tomorrow! She's a big girl, she can see about herself." Then he turned over heavily and never turned back around. Kagome just looked at him with great sadness in her eyes. "Oh, I do hope she's okay."

OKAY, WE ARE DONE WITH PART 2! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! Please, review? It took me a long time to think of this. . .And I know its probably not the best, but I tried really hard! It'll be sure to get interesting if it hasn't already to any of you.


	3. Lurking Evil

Invisible Part 3 Inuyasha Story Love or Imagination?

Kendell almost fell over, _how can they deal with this_, she asked herself, referring to Rin and Jaken following the Lord all night everywhere he goes. "Sesshoumaru. . ." She mumbled. "I. . .I don't think I can handle this. I need to rest." She whispered, everything started to get blurry and it felt almost as if she was about to pass out. "Oh, Kendell did you say anything?" Rin asked. "Mm, no Rin, I-I'm fine. Just a little woozy is all, not used to this." Kendell breathed and continued on.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin called, running after him, "Can we rest? I'm really sleepy and I hurt all over, and I think Kendell is needing rest to." Rin said, looking frantic. "Yes, she looks as if she's about to go unconscious any minute now. Darn you humans and your need to rest!" Jaken shouted. "I'm sorry, its okay, you all can go on ahead of me," Kendell took a breather and let herself fall to the ground and closed her eyes. "Just 5 minutes. . ." And within seconds, she had gone to sleep.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and walked over to Kendell. "Well, mi lord you know she fought off that demon all by herself, and she probably isn't used to this condition." Jaken stated. Sesshoumaru said nothing, he brushed across her face with his index finger lightly, and picked her up. "We must go take shelter mi lord!" Jaken suggested. Sesshoumaru just went into an open field and set Kendell under a tree so she could have some shade to rest, and took of his fur that he wears to rest her head on and wrap her up in. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and growled, "Inuyasha. . ."

_-------------Inuyasha and the gang----------------_

"Inuyasha, look, I see Kendell! What's Sesshoumaru doing with her!" Kagome shouted, pointing toward Kendell's direction while on Inuyasha's back. "Yes, I see!" Sango replies. "It looks almost as if she's. . .Sleeping." said Miroku. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled, on Kagome's back. "Yea yea, I see her all right!" Inuyasha said, very annoyed apparently. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called, arriving to their destination. "Let Kendell go!" He commanded. Sesshoumaru just smirked, "Come and get her little brother, why would I care about a human?"

"Shut up and fight!" Inuyasha growled. "Come on, give us back Kendell or else!" Kagome shouted, aiming an arrow at Sesshoumaru.

"Stay out of this Kagome!"

"I'm Kendell's friend too! We all are!" Kagome replied back.

Hearing all the fuss, Kendell stirred and opened her eyes. "Huh, Sesshoumaru let me use his. . .Fur? Didn't know he would be so nice." Kendell said, resting her head in the fur, because of the warmth. She heard Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha near by so she sat straight up. "Kendell!" Sango said, "Over here!" Kendell was about to answer when she heard Inuyasha say, "Wind scar!" A bright yellow light, kind of like a slashing looking thing went in every direction toward Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru!" Kendell yelled. "What? What's going on? Is Kendell showing concern for Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned. Sesshoumaru dodged the attack, but then it was aimed right for Rin. Sesshoumaru turned in alarm. "No, Rin!" Kendell screamed, she ran over to Rin and formed a barrier of water around her to shield off the attack, which successfully did indeed shield Rin. "Oh good, she's safe," Kendell sighed. Kendell watched Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fight for the last couple of minutes, then she couldn't take it anymore.

Kendell ran over in front of Sesshoumaru and held her arms out. Inuyasha abruptly stopped and asked, "What the hell are you doing! Who's side are you on anyway!" He asked her angrily. "I'm not siding against _anyone_! I just hate to watch people fight. Please. . ." She pleaded. Inuyasha finally gave in. Kendell turned to Sesshoumaru, she didn't have to speak, her eyes said it all. He narrowed his eyes and turned away. "Rin, Jaken, lets go!" He ordered. "Yes mi lord!" Jaken squeaked. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin ran off and followed her master.

Sesshoumaru stopped and said, "Jaken."

"Coming mi lord!"

"I want you to follow her."

"Who is "her" mi lord? If you don't mind me asking, is it Kendell?"

"Yes."

"B-But _why_ mi lord! I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru roared, a little anger rising in his voice, enough to make Jaken tremble in fear. "Yes, mi lord, I shall." Then Jaken turned and ran toward Kendell's direction.

_----------------------Inuyasha and the Gang----------------------------_

"Kendell, what did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked as they walked off. "Nothing." Kendell said, everyone shot her uncertain looks. "I'm telling the truth! NOTHING, honest!" She assured them. "Okay. . .Let's let it go," Sango said uncertainly, shooting Kendell another 'Oh really?' look. They started to wind up a mountain path when Kendell heard Jaken whisper her name in the bushes. "Oh, um, my stomach, owwwww may you excuse me?" Kendell said, wincing. "Okay, but hurry up!" Kendell ran off to the bush, and made sure the others weren't looking. "Jaken, what are you doing here!" She asked. "Lord Sesshoumaru told me to come and watch over you, so here I am!" He said. "You wretched woman!" He barked lightly. "Sorry Jaken, just make sure the others don't see you okay!" Kendell said, putting a finger to her lips, motioning him to be quiet. He nodded his head and stayed there. "I'll follow close behind." Kendell smiled, nodded and walked off. "What. . .Does Lord Sesshoumaru see in her?" Jaken asked himself.

As they headed on up a mountain trail, as soon as it went steep, the path went down again, so they started to wind down into a village. "I. . .Sense something is coming." Kendell said. "Yeah, two jewel shards, and they're coming fast!" Kagome warned everyone. "Wh-What! Really! Tsk," Inuyasha said, a sweat drop rolling down his cheek. "Miroku, get ready," Sango said, taking out her hiraikotsu. "Yeah," Miroku said, then he started to rub Sango's butt, who, in turn, slapped him. Shippo sighed, and asked, "When will you ever learn?" A brown looking tornado cloud came at them, then stopped. It appeared to be a wolf. . .Demon. "Hey dog face!" Koga waved. "Gr, my name's not dog face why did ya come this time? All you are going to do is run away with your tail in between your legs, like always." Koga twitched and said, "Dare for ya to say that again." Then he turned and held both Kagome's hands in his. "Besides I just came to make sure my woman is doing all right. You can never do a good job of protecting her!" Koga said over his shoulders. "Hey Kagome, how you doing?" Koga asked, smiling. "Don't you touch her!" Inuyasha growled, pulling out his tetsusaiga and getting ready to attack Koga.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome said. Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud. He jumped back up as soon as he had fallen to the ground. Koga grabbed Kagome and started to make another move on her, and the Inuyasha came in between them. "Didn't I tell you _not_ to touch her!" He growled. He balled up his fist and him and Koga argued more. Kendell screamed as loud as she could, making everyone stop doing what they were doing, even Jaken, and stare at her. "Kendell. . .What is it?" Sango asked. "Shut up! Ugh, all this pointless bickering! Mind telling me what's going on anyone!"

"We will tell you," Miroku said, grabbing her. "Sango?" He said, looking at her. She nodded and Shippo followed to were they went over to a tree where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo explained it all. "Oh, so this is basically a love triangle!" Kendell asked.

"Mhm," Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all said in unison while nodding. "What a pain," Jaken whispered. "Hey where are you all going?" Koga asked. "Just in the village to see if they have any jewel shards." Kagome said. "Can I come with you all?" Koga asked. "No you can--" Inuyasha started, but Kagome interrupted and said, "Um, no I'm sorry Koga, you know how Inuyasha will get. . ." She smiled sweetly, and nervously. "Well okay, bye now Kagome, you are so sweet," Koga said passionately, holding Kagome's hand in his, once again, pissing off Inuyasha. "Take care of her dog breath!" Koga said over his shoulder, turning into a big brown tornado once again and leaving.

"Bring me her, she might be of some used to me," _he_ said quietly to _her._

"Yes,"_ she _said, while thinking, _why do I serve him? One day, when I'm free, I won't worry about him anymore,_ every once of loathe towards him rising more.

"Now go," _he_ said, smirking.

Okay, well that's it for chapter 3, reviews, please! They are much appreciated! I worked hard on this:'


	4. Tainted Part 1

Invisible Part 4 Inuyasha Story

"Let's rest up for the night, please?" Kendell asked, eying a nearby village. "Yeah, its starting to get dark anyway," Everyone else agreed, except Inuyasha, he complained, as always. "Well I'm really sleepy Inuyasha. . ." Kagome stated. "All of us are." She added. So they went into the village and the villagers kindly accepted them in. "I want to stay in a different village. . .house may I?" Kendell asked them all. "Yeah, okay least you aren't far off." Sango smiled. "But if you need any comfort," Miroku started off, but Sango growled and came behind him, making Miroku jump from fear. She slapped him, leaving a mark. "Idiot," Shippo sighed. Kendell laughed and walked out.

"Hey, Jaken, come in if you're there!" Kendell whispered. "Just a second woman!" Jaken whispered back. Jaken hurriedly ran into the house(Me—I guess it is? I can't remember what its called. . .)"Here you go," Kendell said, handing Jaken a blanket she had packed in her backpack. "We should get some rest, come here," Kendell said, she held Jaken in her arms to keep him warm and they fell asleep.

Kagura pulled out an enchanted flute and started playing it that Naraku had given her to put Kendell on a spell. _Damn that Naraku_, Kagura thought. Kendell awoke and sat up. "My head. . .Hurts so bad," Kendell mumbled. "What's that ringing," She questioned. All of a sudden a stranger power filled her body, and she started to fell herself get up unwillingly. _What's going on with me, _she asked herself. The pupils of her eyes faded and turned a deep purple. "N-No. . .Stop," She tried to tell herself, but she kept on going. Kendell struggled hard to get control of her body back, then she saw a woman riding a feather lower herself to Kendell. "You're coming with me." She stated. "Make me!" Kendell shouted. Kendell could do nothing but walk toward her, but when Kagura noticed Kendell was fighting back, she instantly knocked Kendell out. "You aren't going anywhere." Kagura said, then she lifted Kendell on her feather and flew off to Naraku's castle.

"Leave her here," Naraku ordered Kagura, "and get out of my site."

"Yes," Kagura looked down and walked off in a hurry.

"So Kendell, I finally meet you," Naraku smiled menacingly. "I can't wait for you to wake up." He smirked.

Jaken had been watching this the whole time, but he was too afraid to say anything. He finally realized everything and started to run around in alarm. "LORD SESSHOUMARU! LORD SESSHOUMARU! COME QUICKLY LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Jaken finally stopped his ramblings and remembered he was far from Lord Sesshoumaru. . ."What the hell! Jaken. . ." Inuyasha growled as Jaken had ran into Inuyasha head on. Jaken fell over. "Tell us what's up and why you're here now." Inuyasha growled. "No, I shall not reveal information to a mere half-demon." Jaken turned with a 'humph!' Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and he hit Jaken on top of the head and said, "Now. . .What were you saying?" Jaken said everything, well, almost everything. "What! Naraku kidnapped Kendell? Damn it!" Inuyasha punched the wall. "We have to get her back!" Kagome stated, everyone agreed with her. "Why are you with Kendell anyway Jaken?" Miroku asked Jaken, "Again, I dare not reveal information to the likes of you!" Jaken hissed. Inuyasha lifted up his fist again and Jaken cowered. "Fine, I'll tell you, just don't hurt me!"

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru roared. "Mi lord!" Jaken said happily, and ran to Sesshoumaru. "What is wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Its Naraku mi lord!" Jaken started off, "he's kidnapped Kendell!" Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red and he started to growl lightly, but it stopped as quickly as it came. "Why do you care anyway?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru. "She's nothing but a human." Sesshoumaru glowered at Inuyasha and said. "What makes you think I care? She's of no importance to me," he said slowly. "That's a lie! You liar!" Kagome screamed. "If you didn't care about this and you would just leave to pick up your Jaken, but yet you stay and I believe you asked Jaken to watch over Kendell. . ." Kagome said, then she started to take a few steps back as Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes at her. "Why do you care if Naraku has Kendell!" They all asked him. Sesshoumaru turned around. "Mi Lord will not answer you imbeciles," Jaken shouted, "he doesn't want to tell you, he cares because he lo--" Sesshoumaru hit Jaken on the head to silence Jaken, making Jaken falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry Mi Lord, forgive me!" Jaken bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Are we going to get Kendell? I miss her!" Rin said, sitting on Ah-Un outside. Sesshoumaru did not reply. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin screeched outside. Sesshoumaru looked alarm and hurried outside, as did Inuyasha, Jaken, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. 'Naraku' was standing in front of them. "Its nice to see you again Lord Sesshoumaru." He started off, but Sesshoumaru cut in, "Nothing is nice about this, you tell me the information I need to know." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and rest his hand on his sword. "Relax, do you really want to do that, knowing I'm the only resource you have?" Naraku smiled his wicked smile. "Damn you!" Sesshoumaru roared. "Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru heard Kendell's voice. "K-Kendell!" Sesshoumaru replied back. "Yes, you can hear her can't you Sesshoumaru?" Naraku started to laugh and then Rin threw a pebble at him. "Shut up! Give me back my Kendell _now!"_ Rin yelled. "Oh-ho, you dare challenge me child?" Naraku sneered. "You leave her out of this!" Sesshoumaru yelled, stepping forward. "If you can figure out this riddle you will locate Kendell. . ." Naraku started, "Beyond the mountain there is no land, but beyond the river there is no water. If you are intelligent enough I shall be seeing you pretty soon." Then Naraku disappeared.

"Damn that Naraku!" Sesshoumaru yelled, apparently enraged. "I thought you didn't care about humans." Inuyasha said. "Silence half-demon!" Sesshoumaru swung around to face Inuyasha. "NARAKU IS AT KAGOSHIMI CASTLE! THAT'S WHERE HE RESIDES!" Rin suddenly yelled. "Rin, how do you know that!" Miroku asked, surprised how a mere child could have figured this out so quickly. "Because an old lady in my old village used to tale stories about Kagoshima Castle and the riddles and songs and everything, but she passed away right before I met Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin stated. Everyone stared at Rin amazed. "Arrgh," Inuyasha complained, "but that's too far away!" He stated. "Not really, only a couple of hours away." Kagome said. "How do you know this?" Jaken asked her. "Calculation from it all, I'm from modern day Tokyo, remember?" She said, sticking out her tongue. "To Kagoshima Castle it is then!" Then they all started off toward Naraku.

Kendell awoke two hours later. "So, you've awaken Kendell," Naraku said, lightly kissing Kendell's cheek. "W-Who are you and what do you want from me!" Kendell asked, alarmed. She jumped back and fell to the ground with a hard thud. "Its no use escaping my dear, barriers are all surrounding this castle. I am Naraku," he told her. "You! Kagome and the rest of my friends told me about you!" Kendell said frighteningly. "No need to be afraid." Naraku said, taking a step forward. Kendell kept backing back until her back hit the wall. She just now noticed she was wearing different clothing. She was wearing a black kimono with golden flow decorations on the sleeves and the lower left of the kimono. The obi which tied the kimono was golden with black flowers decorating it, and it tied into a bow. Her hair was also fixed up in an aristocratic way. "My clothes, this kimono isn't mine!" Kendell shouted. "Yes, I didn't think what you were wearing was quite suitable for me," Naraku replied. "But now, I am satisfied, my little puppet," he knelled down in front of Kendell and he started to get ready to kiss her neck when she pushed him away.

"Keep your filthy hands off me!" She screamed at him. "Kendell fulfill my wishes and I will fulfill yours, I know what you want." Naraku said, smiling cockily. "Oh really, do you know? And What is that?" Kendell asked, furious. "All you want is to be loved and accepted among others, you're nothing but a black sheep yet you try to deny it and you've never known what love really is, so you seek and long for love and attention from others." Kendell laughed. "Nope, wrong! Guess again!" Kendell thought that Naraku was pretty darn stupid. "Oh am I now? Or is it just Sesshoumaru's love, acceptance, and attention you long for?" Naraku spat at her. Kendell remained quiet for a minute and said, "Say's a half demon that was denied by some stupid priestess." Naraku frowned and shouted, "You filthy little wench!" Then he slapped Kendell, making her fall over and lie there. "Humph, she's weaker than I thought." He said, then he sat next to her, waiting for her to awake once again.

_Sesshoumaru, I need you,_ Sesshoumaru stopped, shocked. "What is it mi Lord?" Jaken asked, "is it the fact that you have to travel with this low-life's!" Inuyasha got behind Jaken, "What was that!" Then he hit Jaken on the head. Sesshoumaru started to travel on again. _I swear I just heard Kendell calling for me. . .I see. . .I can see her, is this one of her powers?_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He didn't know why Kendell was lying on the ground unconscious, but he saw Naraku sitting next to Kendell, and a bruise was forming on her face. Sesshoumaru felt so much hate fill his veins and flow throughout his whole body. "Naraku will pay," Sesshoumaru said, not knowing that he said this aloud. Everyone pretended not to hear this and hurried on.

"So beautiful, unlike any other woman I've ever seen," Naraku whispered, leaning over Kendell, brushing her hair out of her face from when he slapped her, making her collapse to the floor. He picked Kendell up and put her back on his bed. A couple of minutes later Kendell stirred. "Ah, so you're awake," Naraku said happily. "Sesshoumaru and the others are minutes away now, damn, they are moving quick," He said, mostly to himself. "Yes, and I will be safe. Safe from you," Kendell said, satisfied. "But it doesn't mean that I can't have my fun," Naraku said, throwing Kendell back on the bed, getting on top of her. "Stop it! Get off of me now you pig!" She screamed. She tried to fight Naraku off, but he was too strong, he grabbed bother her wrists and pinned her down. "You are mine and mine alone,"He whispered. He started to kiss Kendell while roaming her body with one of his free hands after holding both her hands up with only one hand. She pulled her lips away from his, "Please. . .Stop" She pleaded, tears started to stream down her face.

**OKAY WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS! SORRY I LEFT YOU AT A CLIFF HANGER, BUT YOU'LL SEE THE REST OF THIS FIREY SUSPENSE LATER! BYEEEEEE! REVIEWS PLEASE! I WAS WORKING ON THIS FOR LIKE 3 HOURS!**


	5. Tainted Part 2

Invisible Inuyasha Story Part 5 Tainted

"We have to hurry, Kendell is in trouble," Sesshoumaru spat as he sped up the pace, as did everyone else. "We know that!" Inuyasha replied back. "But I think she's in big trouble Inuyasha," Kagome s tarted off while on Inuyasha's back, "Sesshoumaru looks pretty serious about this one." Sango nodded in agreement, as did Miroku and Shippo. "Kirara, fly higher!" Sango said. Kirara did as she was told. They arrived in front of the Kagoshimi Castle, "Figures," Inuyasha muttered, "he just had to have a barrier didn't he? Oh well, its my job to break right through it and catch that bastard!" Then Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusaiga.

Within seconds, Naraku had Kendell's kimono off, and he was tracing the V of her breasts with his finger before sucking on the right one. "Stop. . .It. . .Get off of me. . .Please. . ." Kendell wept violently, which only made Naraku enjoy this much more. Kendell suddenly felt pain surge through her whole body and time seemed to intervene in that very second, she felt blood trickling. . .She knew what this pain was. She started to weep even more now, so much tears clouded her eyes that she couldn't see anything anymore, the only thing that she could feel was invasion, and with every second of Naraku thrusting in her she was losing her innocence. . .And feeling more like dirt. Naraku only laughed at her weeping and pleading and screaming, he was indeed sickeningly evil.

Sesshoumaru felt a great sadness engulfing its wings around him, he knew something terrible had happened to Kendell, Inuyasha had just broken through the barrier, then a humongous fleet of demons came up from nowhere, Sesshoumaru paid them no mind and ran past them. "Rin, Jaken, take cover!" He ordered them, "Yes mi lord!" They said in unison. "Hey Sesshoumaru, come back here, that's not fair!" Inuyasha yelled after him. Sesshoumaru ignored him and started to pick up Kendell's scent, and he also smelt another fragrance. "No. . ." Sesshoumaru grimaced, and he ran as fast as he could then. He heard Kendell's screaming and crying and he busted the door open, and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. . .

"Naraku, get your filthy hands off of her now!" Sesshoumaru roared, his eyes turned red all over and his fangs in his mouth started to grow larger, he pulled out Tokijin. "I-I'm. . .S-sorry Sesshoumaru. . .I tried to fight him but I wasn't strong enough. . .I wasn't," Kendell wept, millions of tears streaming down her face. Naraku finally got up from on top of Kendell and started to get dressed. "How does it feel Sesshoumaru. . .To watch the woman you love being tortured by your enemy?" He sneered. "I _will_ kill you," Sesshoumaru shouted, then he attacked Naraku with his Tokijin, Naraku blocked it. For the first time, Kendell noticed that Sesshoumaru had only one arm. . .Then she remembered what Kagome had said about Inuyasha hacking of Sesshoumaru's arm. Kendell put on the kimono that she had had on, since Naraku discarded of her other clothing for not being 'presentable.'

"Sesshoumaru. . .You arm," Kendell said when Sesshoumaru had pushed Naraku back with his Tokijin, who went flying through the wall and out of the castle. Sesshoumaru stared at Kendell. When Kendell touched Sesshoumaru's arm he felt a warming sensation feel his body, and pain went through his arm for a split second, then his arm grew back. Kendell thought Sesshoumaru was going to ask how she did this, she didn't even know herself how she did that, but instead, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kendell by her arms and embraced her in a hug. . .So real. . .Realer than she's ever experienced before in her life. And she noticed that he was shaking. . .She had put him through so much worry. . .She might have just known him for a little while but it feels as if she's known him her whole life. So, the presence, that protective presence she's felt when she's upset was him. . .He was her destiny.

"I'm sorry," she started but Sesshoumaru interrupted, "No, don't say sorry for anything." He told her. "How sweet, but do you actually think you deserve her Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku asked Sesshoumaru angrily. "She's mine, she belongs to me, she deserves me. . .I want her," Naraku growled. "How can you say that she's yours after what you've done to her?" Sesshoumaru asked him furiously, running at him with his Tokijin. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled and then he yelled, "Back Lash Wave!" Then Kagome's arrow shot off with his Back Lash Wave, while she said, "Now!" Then Sango's hiraikotsu came with it. Naraku broke up into pieces and he glared at Sesshoumaru. "I will get what's rightfully mine, just wait," Then he disappeared along with the rest of his minions. "Kohaku!" Sango yelled, seeing her brother, looking back at her, then her eyes swelled up with tears.

"Come on, let's go okay everyone?" Kendell said, walking off. "Sesshoumaru, your arm, its back!" Kagome noticed. He didn't speak, Kendell held Sesshoumaru's hand and shockingly, Sesshoumaru held her hand back. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all gawked in amazement, _Sesshoumaru_ holding a humans hand! "Kendell! Kendell! You're back!" Rin said happily, she jumped in Kendell's arm and Kendell hugged Rin. "Oh, Rin, I've missed you so much!" Then she kissed Rin on her forehead.

Jaken tried to pretend that he didn't care, but Kendell said, "I missed you Jaken!" He stared at Kendell and just said, "Yes, well, I missed criticizing you," trying to fool Kendell to believe he doesn't care. Kendell just said, 'aw' and hugged him, Jaken hugged her back and said, "Don't ever get kidnapped again! Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head!" Then Kendell laughed. "Sesshoumaru. . .I'll visit you. . .Your you visit me okay? I promised to travel with Kagome and the others, so this is goodbye for now?" Kendell asked. Sesshoumaru just nodded then he started to walk off. "Sesshoumaru!" Kendell called to him, he turned to see a tear rolling down her face and she was smiling.

Sunset had come, and it painted the land golden, with the wind blowing, Kendell looked like an angel standing there peering down at Sesshoumaru. She ran up to him and kissed him passionately, to her surprised, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her back. Inuyasha couldn't believe what was going on, "What the hell!" He screeched, and the rest were shocked and wide-eyed. Kendell broke away from the kiss and Rin started teasing, "Shut up Rin," Kendell said, blushing. Rin laughed and said, "Bye Kendell!" Then she watched Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru, her own personal angel walk away. "Well then, let's be off shall we?" Kendell said happily and lead the line of running off with them. All the others could do was smile back and follow.


	6. Not So Pleasant Surprise

Invisible Part 6 Inuyasha Story Not So Pleasant Surprise

One month had passed since the Naraku incident, and Kendell was feeling a bit ill. "Hey guys, I think I'll head home, I'm not really feeling too good," Kendell said softly. "Oh, do you want me to help you?" Kagome asked. "Sure, if its not too much of a burden," Kendell murmured. "Not at all," Kagome said, helping Kendell to the well. "Hurry back, and I hope you're okay Kendell," Sango said, a hint of worry in her voice. "Hmph, I might as well go with you!" Inuyasha said. Miroku groped Sango's butt who in result, slapped him. "Can't blame a guy for trying," Miroku sighed. Shippo just called him an idiot once again.

Kagome helped Kendell down the well, with Inuyasha supporting and Kagome asked Inuyasha to stay and wait for her while she walked Kendell home. As they arrived, Kendell knocked on the door, but no one answered. Kendell pulled out her spare door key and unlocked the door and walked in. As soon as they walked into the house, Kendell started gagging and ran into the bathroom to regurgitate. Kagome winced. "Kendell, do you think. . .You might be pregnant with Naraku's child?" Kagome asked, a little bit of disbelief in her voice. "I don't know. . .Could you please go to the pharmacy with me Kagome and help me with this pregnancy test about to take?" Kendell looked so helpless that Kagome couldn't do anything but agree. They walked to the pharmacy, and Inuyasha played with Kagome's cat. "That damn Kagome. . .Where is she?" He asked in a bored tone.

Kendell bought herself the most accurate pregnancy test that was on the market at the moment and they carefully walked to Kendell's house. Kendell could hear her heart pound against her rib cage hard and it felt as if it had gotten stuck in her throat, and she found it difficult to breathe as she sucked up her tears, hoping she wasn't pregnant. Her and Kagome sat down on the couch and Kendell took the pregnancy test. She closed her eyes and asked Kagome to read it. "Kendell," Kagome said, holding back the tears, "I'm sorry, but you're pregnant with Naraku's child." Kendell bit her bottom lip and she started to choke on her tears, and her heart dropped into the bottomless pit of her stomach. A single tear rolled down her face and landed on the back of her hand. Kagome started to cry and hugged Kendell. "I have to tell my parents," Kendell cringed. "Do you need support?" Kagome asked, she feared for Kendell. "No, I'll be fine, thanks tell the others I'll be seeing them shortly. . .Maybe." Kagome and nodded and walked off, while shutting the door.

_Later On That Night_

"Damn it Katherine!" Kendell's father, Charles, had yelled at her mother. "I told you not to let her travel like that! Its fucking mad to travel between time! You low-life idiot scum!" He slapped Kendell's mother, and she fell. "No daddy stop! Its not her fault! Its mine for being so easy. . ." Kendell said, trying to protect her mother from being hurt anymore than she already has. Her father grabbed Kendell and wrapped his hand around her neck, she couldn't breathe and she closed her eyes while holding her father's arm with both hands. "Stop it Charles! You're hurting her!" Katherine had shrieked, but he pushed her away and told her to silence herself. "You will have an abortion!" He had shouted. "No! You know how I feel about abortions!" Kendell yelled, throwing her father away from her. Kendell's father had grabbed her by her hair and hissed in her face, "Either you have the abortion or I'll make you give away the baby for you." Then he threw her against the wall and she ran into it, and fell to the ground, coughing and gagging. "Okay, okay, I'll have an abortion! Just please. . .Leave me be." Kendell pleaded. "That's right, beg," then he kicked at her and walked out the room.

Katherine rushed over to her daughter and tried to help her up. "No, its okay," Kendell said, getting up, "I'm just glad he didn't hurt you much." Katherine hugged Kendell. "But look at what he did to you! Kendell, you HAVE to leave now, get out, get out!" Kendell shook her head, "what about you?" Her mother looked away. "I'll find somewhere to go. Probably to Kagome's mother's home for a little while." She forced a smile. "Come on," Kendell said, walking her mother out, "I'll catch up to you, I promise." Her mother was frightened for her daughter's safety. "Just go!" Katherine ran out the house and Kendell shut the door quietly.

She hurriedly got all her supplies and stuck them in her backpack, including new clothes and such. She heard her father scuffling around downstairs in his office room. She started to panic and ran downstairs she snatched up her door key and slammed the door, whiling locking it. She didn't once take a second glance back as she ran, clinging for dear life. "You bring your ass back here!" Her father shouted at her, she just closed her eyes as wet tears clung to her eyelashes.

When she got to Kagome's home, her mother called her name. "Kendell, thank goodness you're safe!" Then she hugged Kendell tightly. Kagome's mother appeared from the house, "Kendell, Kagome has already left, are you going? I heard about that Naraku fellow, you poor girl!" Her mother had informed Kendell. "Maybe you should rest, oh my God, did your father did that to you?" Kagome's mother asked, touching Kendell's face, who pulled back quickly. "Please, do not touch, it hurts." Kendell murmured. Kagome's mother nodded. "Yes, I guess I should be leaving, I do not wish to stay here. Take good care of mother okay?" Then Kendell kissed her mother's cheek and started to use the ladder Kagome's mother had set up for her to climb down so she won't strain herself and transported into the feudal era.

When Kendell landed on solid ground again, she yelled for someone to come. "Please someone!" She yelled again, Kirara had heard and had transformed to get Sango, who helped Kendell out. "I can't believe you are pregnant with Naraku's baby!" Sango huffed. "Oh my goodness, Kendell, your face, what happened?" Sango asked, very worried. Kendell didn't speak. Sango brought her to the others. "Kendell, your face," Kagome contorted, "Your father did this to you didn't he!" She asked her. Kendell nodded and a tears rolled down her face. "That bastard, I'll go teach 'em a lesson!" Inuyasha said angrily, pulling out his tetsusaiga. "No, Inuyasha, don't," Kendell pleaded. Inuyasha said, "Well someone needs to teach him a lesson!"

Kendell couldn't stop crying and she ran away from them into the forest. "No, don't follow her, she'll come back," Miroku said when Kagome turned to run after her. Kagome nodded and frowned. Kendell couldn't handle running anymore and she ran into something hard. The last thing she saw were a pair of two, cold golden eyes looking down at her, then everything went black.


	7. Servant!

Invisible-- Inuyasha Story Part 7—SERVANT!

Kendell awoke and started to look around. Cold sweat formed on her forehead. "Where am I? Naraku's castle?" Her heart started to thump really hard in her throat and she looked around. "Wait a second. . .This isn't Naraku's castle. . .He doesn't have a balcony, and its nowhere near as nice as this." She started to get up, when she heard the door open. "Shit," she jumped and pretended to go back to sleep. "Wake up," a voice growled, "I know you're already up. Don't pretend." Her eyes shot open and she turned around, recognizing the voice. "Sesshoumaru!" She squealed and she ran to hug him. But he didn't hug her back, he was rather. . .Cold. . .Towards her. "What's wrong?" She asked, feeling terribly.

"Who did that to your face?" Sesshoumaru asked her, no emotion in his voice. "Tell me." Kendell looked around. "I. . .Ran into a wall, that's all," Sesshoumaru glared. "You reek of lies. . .Tell me the truth this time." Kendell looked down. "It was m-my father," Kendell scrambled over her words and trying to avoid Sesshoumaru's eyes, for fear of what they might hold deep inside.

"Who's child is it?" He asked abruptly, sitting on his bed. Kendell looked at him alarmed. "W-What? Child?" Sesshoumaru stared at her. "Your child that you carry in your womb, whose is it?" He narrowed his eyes. "I never said that I was pregnant."

"But I can smell it on you."

"Naraku's. . .I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, so very sorry." Kendell knelt down beside Sesshoumaru, who was still sitting on the bed and she rested her head on the sheets, trying to fight back the tears. "You _must_ get rid of the child." Sesshoumaru demanded. "Sesshoumaru, you sound like my father," Kendell gawked. "Having _Naraku's_ child?" He grimaced. He sounded like a little child right now and it was all, 'its either my way or no way.' "Well, I don't want to be responsible for murdering another human being!" Kendell snapped. "This is a mistake."

"Please Sesshoumaru," Kendell started, but Sesshoumaru just looked away and glared down at the ground. Kendell tried to hold his hand, but Sesshoumaru pulled away. "You. . .Will work as my servant. . .Or bear the consequences." Kendell stared blankly. "What are the consequences," she asked. "Death. You and your child, gone for good. Are you willing to take that leap?" He asked her coolly, she knew he wasn't bluffing.

"Fine. . ." She said, balling her hands up in a fist. She had never seen this side to Sesshoumaru before. "I'll. . .Be your servant." He got up and towered above her fragile figure. "Now, those clothes are unsuitable for any servant of mine. Go change. Now. Into this." He threw a kimono at her that was black and had a golden dragon design in the bottom left of the kimono and the upper right of the kimono, and some obis to hold it together. "Be out and dress quickly." Kendell tried to hide her tears. "And do not wipe your tears on that kimono. Its worth more than you."

Kendell hurriedly put it on, and one of the servant ladies helped her out with the kimono and made a chou-chou musubi (or butterfly tie) for her obi. "There, perfect enough for a queen." Kendell frowned. "Not in Sesshoumaru's eyes." The maid frowned and Kendell walked off. "Much better. Here, put on these tabi and those sandles." Then he walked off. Kendell did as she was told. "Lord Sesshoumaru" she mocked, "Yeah, more like Lord Pain-In-The-Ass."

She walked out of the room. "Kendell, what are you doing here?" Rin asked, rejoiced. "I'm a servant for Lord Sesshoumaru now Rin dear," Kendell had explained. "Oh, do you know where Master Jaken is?" Kendell shook her head to say 'no'. "Kendell," Jaken said, appearing from behind a corner. "Lord Sesshoumaru wants to see you in the baths now!" Kendell moaned. "Coming," then she dragged herself to the baths.

"What do you want?" Kendell asked, then she quickly added, "Lord Sesshoumaru." He stared at her. "I need you to take me a bath." He told her. "W-What! You're a grown man, take your own damn baths!" Kendell complained. Sesshoumaru raised his hand and his claws started to glow. "Uh, um, yes. . .My Lord, I shall." Then she started to approach him.

She hesitantly started to bathe him. "Oh my God!" She said, "Your hair stinks so bad!" She wrinkled up her nose. "I guess I have to wash that too, huh?" Then she summoned her backpack using her powers, and took out a bottle of shampoo, and a bottle of conditioner. "Ready or not, here I come!" Sesshoumaru rested his elbows on Kendell's upper thighs and sighed as she scratched and lathered into his head. She blushed. "A little too close don't you think Lord Sesshoumaru?" He paid no attention, but opened one of his eyes, then he closed it once again.

She smiled sadistically and pulled out her comb from her backpack then struck Sesshoumaru on top of the head with it. He jerked his head forward and glared at her. "Oops, I'm sorry, was that your head?" She asked sarcastically. "I couldn't have known." Then he scowled. "Watch what you're doing, wench." Kendell threw Sesshoumaru into the water when she got done washing his hair. "_Wench!_"She yelled angrily. He stood up and started to walk over to Kendell, still naked. _Oh. . .My. . .God. . .Whoa! Look at that! Shit, stop walking, stop walking_, Kendell thought. He started to wrap his hand around Kendell's neck and he harshly shoved her against the wall, and pressed his wet body against Kendell. "I own you now. You are nothing more than just a piece of dirt after you protested to have that god forsaken child. You are of no importance of me. I do not love you, I never have and never will. You are a mere human, what can you do?"

Kendell got very pissed at Sesshoumaru and started to yell at him, the last thing she said was, "FUCK YOU SESSHOUMARU!" Then she picked up all of her stuff and packed them in her backpack. "You do not leave me, I command you." Sesshoumaru came running at her, and Kendell knew he was about to attack her.

**Flashback**

**Kaede had walked up to Kendell. "I understand that you have been having affairs with Lord Sesshoumaru recently, Kendell. You might need some protection. I give you the beads of segregation. . .Just in case. Choose your word in which you will use to hold Sesshoumaru off with just one word." Kendell had laughed. "Come on Kaede, why would I need it?" Kaede looked dead serious. "Look, please just take it Kendell."**

**Flashback Over**

"Thanks for this Kaede! I owe ya one!" Kendell said, pulling out the beads of segregation professionally, then she put it around Sesshoumaru's neck as he was jumping in the air to attack her. "Tranquility." She had said calmly. The beads had glowed then Sesshoumaru fell to the ground with a thud.

"You're an asshole and you need to grow up and get over yourself! This child isn't about you, and if you want me out of your life, then I'm gone. Here's your stupid kimono back too!" Kendell said, outraged. She took off the kimono, not even caring that she was standing there in nothing but her thongs and a bra. She threw the kimono in Sesshoumaru's face, and used her powers to transport herself into the room where her original clothes resided. She stuck her clothes in the backpack and pulled out a plaid skirt, white button up shirt, long red stalkings, mary jane chunky heels black shoes with a red tie. She put this all on and settled her backpack on her back.

Sesshoumaru had came in through the door. "How many times have I told you that I own you?" He glared. "Tranquility." She said again, more peaceful this time, he fell to the ground again she walked pass him. "Grow up." She huffed and disappeared by the well. She jumped down it and climbed up the ladder into Kagome's mother's shrine/home. "I decided to stay here for a while." Her mother stared. "Oh? Any specific reason?" Her mother asked her. "No," she lied. "I'm sleepy, I think I'll go to sleep early." Then she went up to the guest room, not bothering to take a shower or take off her shoes. She covered up under the warm blankets and sheets and thought of Sesshoumaru one last time. She silently closed her eyes and allowed tears to stream down her face.


	8. Forgiveness

Invisible Part 8ForgivenessInuyasha Story

Kendell awoke the next morning with the sun shining down on her. She sleepily got up, took her shower, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She washed her hair and blew dry her hair. She put on her school uniform, socks, and brown shoes. She tied her hair up in a pony tail and picked up her messenger bag. "I'm off to school," Kendell said and walked out of the door without eating anything. "Kendell wait up!" Kendell had heard Kagome yelled after her. "Oh, Kagome, you're going to school today too?" Kendell asked, a bit surprised. "Yep, I just say I was sick and you helped me out with my illness." Kendell laughed. "Okay."

They walked to school together, and even though Kendell pretended to be happy, she wasn't, and the thought of Sesshoumaru wouldn't leave her mind. Kagome knew this and asked, "What happened yesterday Kendell?" Kendell knew there was no point in hiding this, so she told Kagome. "Ugh, men!" Kagome shouted angrily. "That jerk!" Then she balled her hands up in a fist and 'grred' one more time and they headed for school.

_Sesshoumaru,_ Kendell thought while sighing in the middle of class. _What are you doing right now? You really didn't have to be such a jerk you know. . .Just a stupid jerk. . .I could have stayed home with my father if you were going to treat me like that. . .I hate you. . ._A tear started to roll down Kendell's face, then Kendell slowly wiped it away and had gasped at what she just said. _Hate him? How could I have said such a thing? I could never hate him. . .I. . ._

_In the Feudal Era_

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop thinking of Kendell. He's never thought about a human so much before in his whole lifetime, and it menaced him as she came up from the darkest corners of his mind, eating away at him. "No, I shall not feel guilt. She is of no importance." He told himself. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken had asked him, noticing something was wrong with his master. "What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Excuse me Mi Lord, I do not mean to speak out of tongue, but is something the matter? Is it that wretched human whore?" Jaken had asked, a hint of jealously and anger in his voice. "You do not _dare_ call Kendell that Master Jaken!" Rin had yelled, walking in. Sesshuomaru's eyes had turned red and he turned to face Jaken, who now had Rin and Sesshoumaru on his case. He feared for his very life, then Sesshoumaru started to disappear. "W-What! My Lord, what's happening!" Rin asked alarmed. Then He was completely gone.

_In Kendell and Kagome's day and age_

"Kendell," Kagome whispered. "Do you sense," Kagome started, but Kendell broke in, "a demon? Yeah. And powerful at that. . .I have a strange feeling that its. . ." Then she started to think of Sesshoumaru and saidto herself,_ I can't hate him. . .I. . ._Then the teacher had struck her desk with a ruler, making her jump and scream. "Miss Way!" He yelled. She grimaced and put her hands up as in to admit defeat.

Sesshoumaru was on the top of Kendell's building and he had smelt Kendell with his keen nose. He had walked down and he appeared right in front of Kendell's classroom just in time enough to see the teacher slam the ruler on Kendell's desk and yell at her. From the look of it, the ruler was towering above her head, and he was ready to strike her with it at any minute how she cowered above him. "Humans," he scowled.

Sesshoumaru had busted through the door and jumped in front of Kendell, snatching the ruler away from Kendell's teacher as he jumped. The teacher didn't see Sesshoumaru, but his hand was red from the burn the ruler that was taken from him left from the quickness. Sesshoumaru broke the ruler and threw it while resting one of his hands on his Tokijin. "You do not touch her." Kendell jumped up, realizing Sesshoumaru was going to blow that place to smithereens. "Sesshoumaru, tranquility!" She had yelled, then he fell to the ground with a thud. "Whoa, how did you do that!" The students around her asked.

"Kendell," Kagome said, then she whispered in her ear. "Is this one of your powers? To summon things?" Kendell shrugged. "I guess so. . .Weird huh?" Kagome gawked and was all. "Oh My Gaaawd." Kendell laughed. Sesshoumaru got up and faced Kendell. "Why did you do that?" He asked angrily. "Did you not want to be protected?" Kendell scoffed. "Protection from _you?_ Not after what you said, you jerk!" Then she slapped him. Sesshoumaru rested his right hand on his face then removed it and allowed it to hang loosely at his side. "Do not forget you brought back your left arm and hand and all for you!" Sesshoumaru just looked off. For minutes, that seemed like hours to Kagome, they argued as everyone around them just stared in wonder. "Look, you two, just stop!" Kagome had yelled. They both looked at her.

"Sesshoumaru, just go out and say it. 'I'm sorry.'" Sesshoumaru refused to say any other words. Kendell smiled and knew what to do. "Dance around the Christmas Tree," she sang at the top of her lungs, and very off-key. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked her. She pretended not to hear him and just sang again, "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!" Sesshoumaru and the others were clueless, but she knew it was annoying Sesshoumaru. "Stop that now!" He ordered. "Not until you say sorry," she sang. He said. "No." And she stared at him. "Okay, if you wish, CHILD OF TOMORROW LOO--" Sesshoumaru stopped her and grabbed her. "I. . .Apologize." Kendell smiled. "Apology accepted."

"Hey, Kendell is he your boyfriend?" A girl had asked. "Me. . .HIM! No no no, no way, nu uh, never!" She said, "Oh, well it seemed like it. Why is he dressed like that? Is he an actor of some sort?" Sesshoumaru started to answer, but Kendell said, "Tranquility." Then he fell to the ground again. "Wow, how do you make him do that?" People had asked. "He's a Broadway actor, yep. He's really good at acting and we were just demonstrating the technique." She lied so much to convince them Sesshoumaru wasn't a demon, and they finally believed her. "Excuse us for a moment." Then she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and they walked out of the room and on top of the school building.

"I guess I did that. . .Brought you here I mean," Kendell said. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Yes, you did." Kendell looked down. "I'm sorry. . ." He stared at her. "For what?" Kendell smile sadly and tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry for not being good enough for you Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry that I'm human, I'm sorry I'm not strong enough or pretty enough or any of that other stuff. Don't you see Sesshoumaru? I want to be with you!" Kendell had realized what she just said and she blushed madly. "And. . .I'm sorry for what I just said." She looked away. Sesshuomaru's mouth opened slightly, surprised and searching for words to say, but he couldn't say anything but. "I apologize for all the things I said the other day and getting angry."

**Sesshoumaru's point of view.**

_What can I say to her? She's so precious to me, so very beautiful,_ he was thinking to himself, daring not to say his true feelings. "I apologize for all the things I said the other day and getting angry." Was all he could bring himself to say. _Idiot,_ he told himself. _Just say what you want, why am I not able to admit these. . .Feelings. . .Why would a human even make me feel this way?_

**Back to the story. blasts back to how it seems**

"Its okay Sesshoumaru. I'll transport you back to your time. . .But could you please do one last thing before leaving?" Kendell asked him. "What?" He said coolly.(he just called himself an idiot again for talking that way to her.) "Could. . .You just hold me in your arms?" Kendell then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, while resting her head on his chest.(right below his spikes cause she doesn't wanna get all bloody now does she?)Sesshoumaru, who finally had a chance to show Kendell how he really felt, if only for a little bit, did as she wished and held her in his arms. "Never leave me. . .My fallen angel." Kendell whispered. Kagome just stared at started to cry happily, because she thought it was really sweet.

Kendell waved good bye to Sesshoumaru as he disappeared once again. "Mi Lord, you're back!" Jaken and Rin said in unison. "I want to be alone." Sesshoumaru walked into his room in his castle and shut the door. Rin and Jaken just stood there and walked off silently. Sesshoumaru stared out at the land underneath him as he stood on the balcony that was connected to his room.

**Author's Note--**

I do have a picture of Kendell that I have designed and my friend drew it and colored it with photoshop so just message me if you want to see how Kendell looks mmkay?


	9. Didn't See That Coming!

Invisible Inuyasha Story Part 9Didn't See That Coming!

Kendell packed up her stuff again happily. "Are we ready to go Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "Yep, we are. Wait until Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha hear about this. Will be surprised to know that you are having Naraku's child." Kendell laughed nervously. "Yeah. . .Let's go shall we?" Then her and Kagome went down to the well. Kagome was wearing her usual school uniform as Kendell was wearing something completely different. Kendell was wearing jeans, her hair was tied up with a ribbon in a pony tail, allowing her bangs to fall over her face and the rest of her hair was flowing down her back and she had on a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt with arm warmers that were from the top of her shoulder on down to her hands and black shoes.

They jumped down the well together and appeared in the feudal era together. "Hey Kendell," Kagome started off, "Yes Kagome?" Kagome looked at Kendell. "Don't you think you don't really have to use the well considering the fact that you can teleport wherever you want?" Kendell gave this long, hard thinking before saying. "Oh, you're right, I can! But its so much funner this way." She smiled at Kagome, one of the sweetest smiles she could ever smile. Kagome smiled back. "Um. . .We still have to tell the others." Kendell said. "Tell the others what?" Shippo asked, jumping off Sango's shoulder, onto Kagome's, then Kirara jumped into Sango's arms. "I think I know what," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air and grimacing at Kendell. "Tell us if you don't mind what you are talking about," Miroku asked politely. Kendell explained everything. "YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH NARAKU'S CHILD!" Everyone but Kendell, Inuyasha, and Kirara(since she can't talk)said in unison. "Yep." They all had to have time to take this all in.

Meanwhile, Kagura had heard because Naraku had sent her out to check up on Kendell, why he did this, she had no idea but she did it anyway because she literally _had_ to do what he told her. "I think he'd like to know this," she smiled wickedly and turned her feather toward Naraku's new castle and was off.

"Naraku, I have some news to tell you about Kendell," Kagura came in, still having the same sickening smile on her face. "Yes?" Naraku asked. "Did you know. . .That human girl is pregnant with _your_ child?" She started to laugh menacingly and Naraku scowled as his teeth started to show, showing displeasure on his face. "What? Do not toy with me Kagura, I do not have any child." Naraku tried to deny this. Kagura, still laughing, replied, "Oh you do Naraku. And its in some damned human's womb." Then she walked off, silencing Naraku. "I shall have to see for myself. . .All I have to do is wait until nightfall."

Kendell had went to tell Kaede about the child coming on the way. "And I'm too young for a child Kaede, especially Naraku's child," Kendell had said desperately, "When I have this child, could you please take care of him Kaede? For me? I will have the baby in modern times. . .But I shall bring him back here!" Kendell pleaded. "Yes child, I shall," Kaede said, still taken aback by the fact Kendell had Naraku's child, kicking alive inside of her. "Thank you!" Kendell hugged Kaede, curtsied in a mocking way of 'proper' people and walked out of the room.

_Later On That Night. . .About 12 AM_

Naraku had come to see Kendell and felt the blood rise up in him. This was a strange woman indeed, because he hated the feeling that she made him feel and he hated it even more that she was having his child. He lightly touched her belly and cursed. "I can feel that little bastard inside kicking," he started to plunge his hand right into her stomach, but he wasn't the only one there to visit Kendell. "Don't you touch her," a cold voice came behind Naraku. "Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, what a pleasure to see you again." Then Naraku picked Kendell up in his arms and just stood there. "Get your hands off of her," Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice cold enough to send a chill down anyone's back. Kendell opened her eyes and saw Naraku standing there, and she was in his arms. She screamed lightly and struggled to get out of his arms.

Naraku, just to piss Sesshoumaru off, kissed Kendell then threw her on the floor. "Just came to pay my respects to the woman who shall soon be bearing my child." Sesshoumaru used his poison whip, and Naraku broke in half. "Just a puppet." Sesshoumaru said. "Sesshoumaru. . .I'm scared." Kendell had spoken. "Come with me." Sesshoumaru said. "W-What?" Kendell looked bewildered. "I want you to come and live with me for a while. Yes or no?" Kendell agreed and clung onto Sesshoumaru like he commanded. She closed her eyes and everything seemed to spin as her eyes was closed and it felt almost as if they were flying, the next she knew she was in Sesshoumaru's room again.

"Wow Sesshoumaru, how did you do that?" She asked, amazed. Sesshoumaru started to walk toward Kendell, who started to back up a little. "Do not fear me," Sesshoumaru had said softly. Was Kendell imagining things, or did Sesshoumaru ACTUALLY sounded almost as if he _loved_ and _cared_ for her? Whatever the sound was in his voice, it made her believe him and she stopped trying to run away from Sesshoumaru, for the first time. Sesshoumaru kissed Kendell, first, lightly, then it started to become more passionate. Kendell kissed Sesshoumaru back and Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist and started to push her against the wall next to his bed, while still kissing her.

**Well that's it, ha ha, cliff hanger, huh? You just have to read to find out more! - I'm so naughty! XD**

**Author's Notes--**

Please people, if you actually do read this story start reviewing? Please? I promise Sesshoumaru and Kendell's relationship shall start heating up pretty soon! p


	10. Sweet Seduction

Inuyasha Story Part 7Sweet SeductionInvisible

Sesshoumaru started to work his way up to Kendell's jawline and started to nibble on her earlobe lightly, making her giggle. "That tickles," she laughed. He just smiled seductively and started to kiss her neck and suck on her collar bone. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kendell, confused, not knowing how to take off her clothes. "Oh. . .Um. . .I'll help with that," she muttered, but he just slashed with his nails and her clothes started to fall off her body, bit by bit. "Much nicer," he smiled, looking her up and down maliciously as she wore nothing but her undergarments. Kendell blushed and started to rise her arms up to try and cover herself, but Sesshoumaru stopped her by grabbing her arm and lowering it slowly and gently. "Trust me, I won't hurt you." She trusted him and lifted her head up and closed her eyes, while taking a deep breath.

She didn't feel anything for a little bit, then she felt flesh rub up against hers. She knew he had taken off his clothes. She felt his mouth roam her body, then he started to tug at Kendell's bra, which unhooked easily and started to fall down her shoulders. He took it off and she felt his cold saliva on her right breast and she moaned. Sesshoumaru had lain her on the bed and started to kiss her all over.

Kendell started to kiss Sesshoumaru's masculine chest then she bit Sesshoumaru's bottom lip, then she brought him closer and kissed him once again. Sesshoumaru stuck his tongue in her mouth and explored every inch of it. _He's amazing_, she had thought. Then she felt something go inside her, but she knew it couldn't have been his manhood, for it was too small. It moved in and out and then it finally came out for good and Sesshoumaru licked his finger.

"Tell me if this hurts too bad, I promise you I'll be as gentle as possible," Sesshoumaru had whispered in her ear, and she nodded. Kendell suddenly felt a burning sensation as something slowly shoved in her, and she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked. "No, no, I'm fine, really," she gasped. Then pain turned into pure pleasure as she sighed and allowed Sesshoumaru to move in and out of her slowly. "Faster," she gasped. He rapidly started to thrust into her and Kendell laughed while moaning at the same time and her breaths continued. She wrapped her legs around Sesshoumaru and dug her nails into his back while kissing on his neck.

It had been hours later, and it was about 7 AM in the morning, Kendell was exhausted and her whole body was drenched in sweat, as was Sesshoumaru's. At this point, Kendell had just left doggy style with Sesshoumaru and he was, once again, inside of her. She felt him ejaculate inside her and then she orgasmed as the liquidy fluids started to spill out and run down her legs. They finally stopped and decided to rest for a while. Sesshoumaru was holding Kendell in his arm under the covers as they slept.

Kendell had awaken and Sesshoumaru was still asleep. She quietly slipped from under his arms and got up. She put on Sesshoumaru's upper part of his kimono and tied it around her and walked to the baths. She took off the kimono and slid into the bath. She washed herself off thoroughly and washed her hair. As soon as she was about to get out, Sesshoumaru had slid into the baths with her. "Oh, Sesshoumaru, hello," she blushed, still remembering last night. "You're still so shy," he said, moving toward her. Kendell was about to step backward, but then she remembered what he said and stopped in her tracks.

"Don't worry, we're done, we aren't doing anymore. But I want you to wash my hair again," he told her. "Well come here then," she said. Sesshoumaru, this time, rested his head on her breasts, which made her blush like mad. She lathered into his head once again with shampoo and conditioner. About ten minutes later she said she was done and she was about to dry off and put on some clothes. He stared at her as she started to walk off. _Look at the sway of those hips, _he had thought, then he quickly dismissed the subject and rested in the baths for a little bit.

Kendell stared at her ripped garments on the floor and groaned. She went looking through Sesshoumaru's closet and found a beautiful violet kimono with a white obi to go with it and flower decorations on it. "Pretty," she marveled. She hurriedly put it on and tied her hair up in a ponytail and curled it with her magic powers. "I love my powers," she smiled and looked at herself in the mirror which she had created and circled around, observing herself. She got rid of the mirror and walked out. "Why you look beautiful!" One of the head maids said to her with a twinkle in her eye. "That used to be Lord Sesshoumaru's mother, I was hoping he'd find someone special enough to allow wear it." Kendell looked at her suspiciously. "Okay then," then she walked off, putting on some sandles with tabi.

"You wretched woman!" Jaken yelled. "Take off that kimono now! That is too precious for someone like you!" Jaken complained. "Silence, Jaken," Sesshoumaru had yelled. He had his regular clothes back on and he walked up to Kendell. "Who told you you could wear that?" He asked her. "Well," she started off, "No one, but you ripped my clothes Sesshoumaru and I didn't have anything to wear and this was the only thing I could find, and the maids didn't say anything about it, so I assumed it was okay. . .But I'll take it off if you want me to." She started to walk off, but Sesshoumaru had said, "No, do as you please, it is of no importance," then he walked off. Kendell sighed. "His usual self, I see."

Jaken huffed at Kendell and yelled, "You wretched woman! I will make sure I get rid of you!" Then he ran off. "Rin!" Kendell smiled and hugged Rin as she saw Rin while walking in the rose garden out back. They had a many variety of colors of roses. "Wow, this is beautiful," Kendell looked around. "Here Kendell, I made you this," Rin said happily, handing Kendell a crown of white roses. "Thank you!" Kendell said and she stuck it on her head. "I feel like a princess." Rin said, "You're pretty enough to be one!" Kendell smiled again. "Here have this," then she handed Rin a golden locket, "if you ever need me, just wish upon this locket and I'll be there for you." Rin said thanked her greatly. Kendell said she had to go into the castle and she'd be back later, and Rin said okay.

As Kendell was walking pass the cleaning room, she heard one of the maids speak, "You know. . .I heard Lord Sesshoumaru talking to one of the head maids today. . .About his night with Kendell last night." She said slowly. The other one laughed and replied, "Oh yeah, I heard that little girl in there, didn't know what she got herself into eh?" The third one replied, "Oh yes, defiantly. But I guess that's because we all had our ears to the door like the little nosy gossips we are." The first one scowled, "Shush!" Then they all giggled. "I also heard. . ." The second one said slyly, "Lord Sesshoumaru told her that Kendell wasn't that great and he told the maid that she was way better." Kendell clenched her fist in a ball. "What!" She screeched. They all looked at her.

"Oh Miss Kendell, didn't know you were there," they all snickered. "Tell me that maid's name, now," she commanded. "Certainly Miss, her name is. . .Misao." They all smiled bitterly sweet. "Where is she?" She asked. "She should be in Lord Sesshoumaru's room cleaning up," one replied. "Thank you," she said and then she ran off into Sesshoumaru's room. "How stupid is she?" The first maid said and they all laughed wickedly.

As Kendell was running she saw Sesshoumaru in the corridor. "Sesshoumaru!" She roared. She ran over to him. "Tranquility!" Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, and got back up slowly. "What did I do?" He asked, trying to rest a hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it away. "How could you gossip about me and run around on me with one of the head maids name Misao?" Kendell started to cry, and Sesshoumaru hadn't a clue what she was going on about. "I thought you actually cared Sesshoumaru! I thought I could actually trust you, but you're like the rest aren't you? You don't give a damn if I died!" Then she ran into his room. "Kendell!" Sesshoumaru shouted, and he ran after her. "Are you Misao?" Kendell asked the young, beautiful maid making up Sesshoumaru's bed. "Why yes I am Miss Kendell, do you need anything?" She asked sweetly. "Stop the lies!" Then she ran and jumped on top of Misao and was about to attack her when Sesshoumaru grabbed Kendell's arms and held her back.

"STOP IT! Tell me what's going on!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Kendell turned around and slapped him. "This is what!" Kendell turned around and told Sesshoumaru about the cleaning maids and what they had said. "Those wenches!" He growled and ran into the cleaning room. "How dare you tell such stories?" He asked them angrily. They beg and pleaded with fear for their life. "Sesshoumaru, leave them be! Please, don't hurt them on behalf of me. . .I shouldn't have believed them in the first place. . .and Misao," Kendell said, turning to Misao, "I'm sorry I attacked you." Kendell was forgiven by them and she even forgave the maids. Sesshoumaru, however, did not.

"Did you make that up, or did someone tell you to?" The first maid spoke. "We made that up Mi Lord, honestly!" Sesshoumaru threw her against the wall. "You did not, I can smell it on you." The second maid screamed, "I can't handle it! Master Jaken told us to do this!" Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Jaken. . ." He let go of the first maid and headed for Jaken.


	11. I Understand, Don't I?

Invisible Part 11 Inuyasha StoryI Understand

"You will pay," Sesshoumaru told Jaken coolly, and he kicked Jaken back who went sliding across the floor. "M-Mi Lord! Please I beg your forgiveness," Jaken pleaded. Kendell had saw at what Sesshoumaru was doing to Jaken, and she couldn't stand to see someone get hurt on her behalf. Sesshoumaru took out Tokijin and struck at Jaken, who had closed his eyes and screamed, knowing that would be the last breath he took. He heard something else get cut into, and blood splattered on him, then he heard Sesshoumaru drop the Tokijin, and say, "Why did you do that?" Jaken opened his eyes to see Kendell struggling on the floor to get up. "Because. . ." She said, "I don't. . .Want anyone else. . To. . .Get hurt because of me. . .This. . .Is all my fault." Then she closed her eyes and fell to the ground. "No, Kendell!" Rin cried, running into the room. "Wake up. . .Wake up," then Rin closed her eyes and rested her head on Kendell's bloody, almost lifeless body and cried her eyes out. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he saw the soul stealers that had come to take her. He pulled out the tensaiga as it pulsated and told Rin and Jaken to stand back.

They did as was told and then Sesshoumaru used the tensaiga on Kendell. The blood and everything had vanished and it merely looked as if she was doing nothing but in a deep sleep, until her eyes opened. She sat up and looked at them all. "Kendell," Rin jumped in Kendell's arms and Kendell hugged Rin. "Hello," she yawned. "Why did you do that?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "That was meant for Jaken." Kendell stood up. "That's _why_ I did it. Jaken doesn't deserve to be killed because of me. Its not his fault that that had happened."

"It is, and this doesn't concern you, so stay out of this," Sesshoumaru told her. "No, I won't because it does concern me," said a stubborn Kendell. "Kendell, why did you do that?" Asked a very surprised Jaken. _No one's ever done anything like that for me,_ Jaken thought, and his eyes started to swell up with tears for, really, the first act of kindness anyone has really showed him. "Oh, Master Jaken, you're crying," Rin said, as Jaken wiped away his tears. Sesshoumaru just narrowed his eyes and started to walk out of the room. "Jaken," Kendell called after Jaken, who was following Sesshoumaru, "I did that, because I understand." Jaken just stared at her, his mouth slightly open. "Come Jaken!" Jaken jumped, "Y-Yes Mi Lord." Then he ran after Sesshoumaru. "Rin, you stay with Kendell," he told Rin. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said happily.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, you better not hurt Jaken or else," Kendell said bitterly sweet. Even her speaking in that tone made Sesshoumaru shudder and cringe as a chill went down his spine. "You will stay in this dungeon until I give the word you are free Jaken." Then Sesshoumaru walked out and left Jaken trapped in the dungeon with one large, powerful demon to guard the doors. "You heard Lord Sesshoumaru," he said to Jaken, even more coolly than Sesshoumaru talks. He had long red hair tied up in a pony tail, wore fine black armor, was carrying a lance and his eyes were purple, with the pupils like a dragon's. "What ever you say Yotobari," Jaken sighed.

"I need to speak with you," Sesshoumaru told Kendell, then he glanced at Rin, "_alone._" With that, Rin walked out of the room humming brightly and went outside into the garden. "Why did you do that?" He asked her again. "Like I already told you, because I understand." He stared at her long and hard, then said, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Kendell sighed, "I know what Jaken's feeling."

"And what is that?"

"He only did that because. . ."

"Yes, get on with it."

Kendell scowled at Sesshoumaru and said, "Because it feels as if the one thing or person that you love more than anything that is the most precious to you is being stolen from you, and it hurts really really bad. . .I understand the feeling. . .Too often. And I often believe there's something wrong with me. . ."

_There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect,_ Sesshoumaru thought, he longed to say the words, but he couldn't bring himself to it.

"And. . .He only did that cause at the time, that seemed like the only thing that would work to have his dearest back. Not in that way," Kendell added quickly, "I simply mean. . .You are really the only thing Jaken has, and I'm the thief that comes in to take you away. To him it seems wrong and it hurts him and tears him apart inside. . .He's. . .Just Jaken, and he doesn't know how to express his feelings, but I know that's how he feels. I bet sometimes he wishes everything would just end. . .Well, at least that's how I feel sometimes. . ."

"Tell me when you've felt that way before. . .As you've just explained to me." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Well, with my father. . .And when. . .The most precious people that I've loved more than anything and still do die off and leave me. . .All alone. . .I feel all alone and I curse myself and I despise destiny and fate for taking them from me. . .Always feeling as if its my fault. And sometimes," Kendell started to cry madly now, "Sometimes I feel that its my fault daddy got this way. . .When I'm lying down in bed at night, I ask and tell myself, 'What have I done to daddy?' or 'Daddy, I miss you, come back.' Even though that is my real father, he isn't the same person he used to be. . .And I think that it would be better if I never existed at all."

"Don't say that," Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Don't say what?"

"Don't say that it would be better if you never existed at all. Its not true."

Kendell just wiped away her tears and apologized to Sesshoumaru. "I don't mean to take you away from Jaken. . .And I want Jaken to know that your and his relationship hasn't ended or died out because of me." Then she walked away, with a recorder in her hand. She had recorded all of that for Jaken to hear.

Kendell walked down to the dungeon to see a fairly large demon standing there. "What is your business here, human?" He asked coolly. "I've come to see Master Jaken if that's not a problem. Lord Sesshoumaru permitted me down here. And what is your name?" Kendell asked him. "Yotobari, and if I find out you've been lying, I'll be sure to slay you." Then he walked off.

"Kendell!" Jaken cried. "Why are you here?" Kendell smiled. "Listen to this," then she started play it for Jaken to hear. After it was done tears filled Jaken's eyes. "Wow, you're emotional today, are you on the rag?" Kendell laughed. "No, its just no one's ever shown me so much kindness before. I'm so sorry Kendell! Please forgive me!" Jaken cried more. "I never had had a grudge against you Jaken. Of course you are forgiven." Jaken wiped away his tears. "You, Yotobari fellow, unlock the dungeon gates now." Kendell said. "No, it wasn't the Lord's orders to unlock it." He stood up. "Well, its my orders so do it." Kendell demanded.

"No, and I suggest you silence your mouth, or" He started, but Kendell broke in, "Or what? You'll tell my mother? Come off it honey, why are your panties up in a knot? Get over it," she walked pass him and picked up the keys. "Stop that! Now!" He attempted to attack her, who dodged him, jumped in the air and did a back flip, then she pushed herself off by his head with her hands, and kicked him in the back as she pushed off. He fell face down on the floor. "A human just did that to _me?"_ He said angrily. She unlocked the gates, picked Jaken up, and she ran as fast as she could in the kimono. "Come back here!"

Yotobari followed Kendell and Kendell ran blindly. This continued for a good five minutes. "No watch out!" Jaken shouted in horror. Kendell turned around just in time enough to see she was headed for an open window. She tried to stop herself, but her feet wouldn't stop. She ran out of the window and her and Jaken were spiraling down from the very top of the castle to the ground. "Ah, Kendell wake up!" Jaken yelled, for the air pressure had knocked Kendell out cold. Jaken screamed. "LORD SESSHOUMARU!" He didn't know why he was screaming, because he knew no one could hear him.

Jaken closed his eyes, "Well this is the end!" In a matter of seconds, Jaken expected to feel his skull crush and everything going black, but, to his surprise, everything stopped. He looked up and thought Kendell was still unconscious, her powers were still active. Time had stopped and Kendell was glowing. Then, a barrier of black, and white wings wrapped around them. "She's an angel," Jaken marveled. They lightly landed on the ground and time went back to normal. Kendell just lied there, Jaken still wrapped in her arms. Jaken wriggled himself out of her arms.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! LORD SESSHOUMARU!" He yelled over again. "Would ya quit yer yapping!" Jaken heard Inuyasha say behind him. "Inuyasha!" Jaken hissed. "What are you and _your_ little allies doing here?" Inuyasha hit him on the head. "Shut up!" "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "What happened to Kendell?" Shippo asked, running up to her, and turning her over. "And why is there a feather on her nose?" Miroku knelt down and looked at Jaken sadistically. "You better start explaining, and fast." Jaken told them what had happened. "Whoa. . .Freaky. . ." Sango said. "Very," Miroku agreed. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly. "No, My Lord, allow me, since this is all my fault this happened to that girl," Yotobari spoke, getting in front of Sesshoumaru. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Inuyasha asked him, pulling out his Tetsusaiga.

"I'm the one who shall defeat you. I am the Assassin of the Night. I am feared among many, and my name is. . .Yotobari!" He hissed. "Wait, not the famous Yotobari who is supposed to be a vampire? One of the most powerful and feared of the nocturnal creatures out there?" Sango said in alarm. Yotobari smiled, "I'm flattered you know of me." Sango touched Inuyasha's shoulder. "Watch out for this one Inuyasha," she said, "he's no joke." Inuyasha pushed her hand of his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah." Then he swung the Tetsusaiga in front of him, gripping it with both hands. "Kirara, get Kendell out of here!" Inuyasha had said. Kirara did as she was told, and started to approach Kendell, but Jaken jumped in the way.

"Don't you come near her," he said, pulling out his staff of two heads. "I will not let you take her!" Kirara roared at Jaken and knocked him out of the way with ease. She was about to put Kendell on her back, when Kendell spoke, "Put me down Kirara." Kirara put her down and Kendell walked over to Yotobari. "You. . ." She said. Yotobari just stared at her. "What?" He asked her. "You're supposed to be one of the most famous and powerful nocturnal vampire things or whatever and you're _that_ gullible and weak? What a joke," she turned around and huffed. "Help these days." Yotobari's face flushed red in anger. "How dare you? Did you forget I'm the one saving you from _them?_" He asked her.

"_Them!" _She mocked. "Ha, you gotta be kidding me! This is some kind of joke! They aren't harmless at all, they are the ones that I'm supposed to be traveling with!" Then she laughed. She was laughing so hard that she had to lean her head on Yotobari's shoulder. "You're a strange woman," he commented, "I've never met one as queer as you." She stared at him sharply. "Queer as in _strange_, correct?" She shrieked. He covered his ears. "Ow, yes, yes!" Kendell was growling at him, and Yotobari could have sworn he saw smoke come from her nostrils, almost as if she's about to blow out fire any minute now. He jumped and he showed a nervous expression on his face.

"Frightening, isn't she?" Sesshoumaru asked, actually smiling, for really the _first_ time _ever!_ "I sense something coming. . .And its power is great," Kendell suddenly said, very serious. "Yeah, I feel it too," everyone felt it, it was coming straight for them. They braced themselves, when all of a sudden the power vanished. "Strange," Kendell said. Then from under the ground came a giant beast with fangs almost as long as its head hanging out of its mouth. "I shall devour this girl and gain her powers," he said, crushing Kendell in his hands. "Let her go now Ishigami!" Yotobari yelled. "You know that thing?" Sesshoumaru said. "Yeah, let's just say. . ." Yotobari spoke, "We aren't exactly the most friendliest of acquaintances." Yotobari spat on the ground. Kendell noticed this, as soon as the saliva hit the ground, it burned a whole into the ground. "ACID SPIT!" She yelled.

Yotobari smirked. "This'll be easy." Then he started to transform, and black demon, leathery wings sprouted out of his back and his eyes turned from purple to a maroon color and his pupils disappeared. He grew vampire fangs and his claws got a whole lot longer. He became quicker also. For as soon as he jumped, no one knew where he had gone. The demon stuck Kendell in a bag at his side. "Let me go you ass wipe!" She screamed. "Here we go!" Yotobari yelled making an airbourne attack at the demon. The demon looked up, and as Yotobari was about to kick him, the demon grabbed Yotobari's leg. Yotobari only smirked, then with one movement of his hand, he had hacked the demon's arm off. The demon yowled in pain. "Damn you bastard!" He swore. Yotobari pulled out a sword and stuck it through the demon's forehead, and then the sword came through his back. Yotobari cackled madly and Kagome turned her head, disgusted at the sight.

Kendell felt something heavy hit the bag, then it started to ooze through and it was thick and red. "Blood!" She then backed up. "EW!" She screamed. Yotobari punctured his fangs into the demon's neck, and jumped away from him with ease, not getting a single scratch on him. "I'm disappointed, I thought you had gotten stronger than that." Then he walked off. From the hole in the demon, Ishigami's neck came a light then it disappeared along with Ishigami's body. "I think that's good he didn't attack me now," Inuyasha said, searching for the words he wanted to say. Inuyasha's whole body shook with fear. Everyone's did except for Sesshoumaru and Kendell.

Yotobari had left a haunting aura in the atmosphere, and to be honest, Kendell quite found it enjoyable and alluring. She smirked slightly and whispered, "Yotobari. . ." Sesshoumaru had heard her, then his eyes became wide. _Is she falling for him?_ He said in disbelief. Then he glared at Yotobari, resentment started to fill his whole essence.


	12. Me and You And You!

Invisible Inuyasha Story Part 12Me and You. . .And You too!

**Note--I've changed the appearance of Yotobari. I wasn't pleased with it. He now has short white hair, neck length, with silver eyes and pale skin. I thought this would give him the more vampyric look we are all searching for.**

Kendell told Inuyasha and the others that she was going to stay with Sesshoumaru for a while and she'd be back sooner or later to help them like she promised and to trust her. They couldn't say no. . .Literally. . .So they headed their separate ways. A week had passed since the little Yotobari incident and Kendell rarely talked to him. Sesshoumaru walked up to her one day and said that he was going on an important mission and that he'd be back soon as possible and he wanted her to stay there. At first, she was going to protest, but she saw at how much this meant to him so she agreed to stay and watch after Rin, Jaken, and the castle. "Bye Sesshoumaru!" Kendell waved. He just turned back around and stared at her one last time then he was off.

Kendell walked back into the castle, the doors shutting automatically behind her. "Um. . .I wonder what Yotobari is up to?" She questioned herself, utterly bored. She walked down to the dungeon, but no sight of him there so she started to walk out of there. She sensed him close by and peered down the castle window, and there he was, sitting in the rose garden, looking down at the ground as a wind blew the free rose petal around him in a circle. Kendell marveled in awe at how beautiful the site was. "Oh wow, he looks so much like an angel," she then started to walk down there. "Where are you going?" Rin had asked Kendell. "Oh nowhere Rin, um, hey, I have some toys for you in my room if you run there. . .You might catch them in time before they run away!" Kendell said. Rin squealed with glee and ran off.

"What are you doing here?" Yotobari asked without turning around, sensing Kendell's presence long before she got there. "And why did you tell Rin that lie?" He asked her. "Well. . .I'm here because I need someone to talk to, and I told Rin the lie because I don't want her here." This time Yotobari turned to face her. "Why do you not want her here?" He asked in a puzzled voice. "Because. . .We have hardly talk since the day you saved me from that Ishigami dude, and well, I just want to get to know you better."

Yotobari sighed cockily, making Kendell twitch her nose and sat down in the grass, then stared at Kendell. "Well, are you going to sit down or not?" He asked her. "Oh, Okay, hang on!" Kendell sat down beside Yotobari in seiza. "So, ask me whatever you want and I'll answer you." Yotobari said, looking up in the sky. "If you're a vampire, how are you able to sit out in the sunlight?" Kendell asked first. "A special ability that I've learned to do over the centuries," He said blankly. Kendell noticed that Yotobari's eyes started to fog up, almost as if he were reliving his past.

"Tell me. . .About your past." Kendell said. Yotobari closed his eyes and smiled just barely enough to show his face. "I was born into the World of the Damned. As we now call Vampires. I used to be young, relentless, violent, and any other bad thing you could think of," Kendell couldn't believe he was being so open about this. "Then one day. . .Something happened. . .And all my immaturity turned into reality and that's when I realized I had to grow up." Kendell leaned in, more interested now. "Tell me tell me! What happened?" She urged on.

"I met someone precious. She was the rose that blossomed everyday. She was the life that went on inside my dead body. I cursed myself." Kendell looked at him. "Why did you curse yourself?" She asked. Then she finally realized Yotobari. . .He looked more European than Japanese. "Yotobari. . ." She said, "What is your real name?" He looked at her. "How did you know this wasn't my real name?" She looked at him up and down. "Just a feeling." He laughed. "My real name is. . .Valerian." She was dazed by his real name. "Valerian. . .Such a beautiful name." He looked up at her. "Yes. . .I suppose it is." She snickered. "Well I like Valerian a whole lot more than Yotobari, so I shall call you that from now on okay?" He said it was fine with him.

"Now on with the story!" She urged more. "Then one day. . .The King of us Damned Ones took away my beautiful maiden, telling me vampires and humans are not meant to live in peace and harmony. I went on a rampage and slaughtered all of my kind. . .All but one. . .He was my best friend. . .His name was Vincent." Kendell made an 'O' shape with her mouth. "Wait, where's Vincent?" She asked him. "He's been sealed into a giant chunk of ice never to be revived again for the sorceress that can bring him back is long gone. So I am the only one of my kind. . .I have become dead inside. . .And I'm utterly alone." Kendell felt so bad for Valerian, but that wasn't the end. He told her more and more horrid and devastating tales of his life which brought tears to her eyes. "I'm so very sorry Vincent." She said. He looked at her.

"I have to show you something." She stared. "What?"

"You. . .Will be the only one. . .To see this. . .Other than Vincent."

"Why. . .Are you showing me? Why did you decide to show me?"

"Because. . .I trust you. . .Don't ask why. . .Be flattered, I never trust anyone."

Kendell nodded. "Okay, I'm ready." He started to take off his armor, and Kendell blushed, thinking she was about to see more than what she should have been looking at. To her relief, he only showed his upper body. He had whip mark and scars on his back and it sickened Kendell to look at the sight, but she couldn't stop because it entranced her at the same time. "Any marks on the front?" She had asked him. He turned around, "See for yourself." That's exactly what she did. He didn't have any marks on his front, but he had a belly button piercing and a little tattoo on his lower right hip. She didn't even know they did stuff like that back then, it took her aback. He was also very masculine.

Kendell turned him back around, and his eyes followed her. She hesitantly started to reach for the scars, but was afraid that he wouldn't allow her, so while her hand was reaching forward, it was also jerking back shakily. "Its okay, you can touch them, you are the only one who can touch my scars." She did so and they felt so different from anything she's felt before. As she blindly traced the scars on his back she started to cry like mad and she couldn't stop. Her powers allowed her to see visions of his dark past, and she heard screaming and crying and torture, and she also saw these things in great detail, she couldn't do it any longer but her hand wouldn't budge. "Ah," she sobbed, breathing heavily, Valerian saw she was struggling. "Is this part of her powers?" He said, amazed. "She defiantly is _not_ human." He grabbed Kendell and pulled her close to him. "Its okay, shh, its okay, I'm here, I'm here," he stroked her hair lightly and kissed her on her forehead.

Sesshoumaru's_ never done this for me before, _Kendell thought, but she didn't care what Sesshoumaru did or didn't do, all she cared about was happiness for everyone and anyone. "Thanks, but I'm good now," Kendell then pushed him away. "Um, you need better clothes." Kendell started to think of a long blood red trench coat and leather pants with leather buckle combat boots. Then, her powers, like always, summoned them. "Here, put these on, they would look much better on you than that, I won't look." She turned around and closed her eyes. "Tell me when you're done!" She continued to hum. Jaken watched them silently. "What's going on?" He whispered then he ran off into the castle.

Two weeks had passed, and still no sign of Sesshoumaru, but day by day Kendell and Valerian spent more hours together laughing and just talking. "You're a good friend." Kendell said one day, swaying her feet carelessly on the castle rooftop. "Oh by the way, I made this picture for you," Kendell said, handing him a picture. "This is what you were up all night doing? I look like a sex slave." Then he ripped it up carelessly and threw it. Kendell stared at the ripped up sheet of paper and she burnt it to smithereens as she glared into it. "Wow, scary!" Kendell slapped Valerian and started to walk off. "Jerk, can't you be happy?" She continued to walk. "Come back, oh!" Valerian said, tripping over some unknown force.

Kendell had done it unaware of the fact she had just did that. She turned around when she heard him gasp, and realized that it was her fault why he just got tripped. She reached out her arms to catch Valerian. She did catch him, but he bumped heads with her, and their lips met each other. Kendell stared into Valerian's silver eyes out of surprise. "Get away from her," a voice said icily at Valerian, who looked up. "Sesshoumaru, its not how it looks! This was an accident! A mere accident." Valerian said, pushing himself away from Kendell. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kendell's wrist and pulled her closed to him, and hissed in her face, "How dare you?" Kendell looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I didn't mean to Sesshoumaru, please, believe me." Fear rose in Kendell's soul, the only reason why is because she thought she was about to lose her one true love. . .And she didn't want to.

Sesshoumaru's eyes searched Kendell's, and he knew she was telling the truth. He let go of her wrist and jumped down from the castle and landed on the ground, then walked into the castle. "Come on let's leave," Valerian. muttered. He picked up Kendell then jumped down on the ground and they walked into the castle. "Who gave you those clothes?" Jaken asked Valerian. "Who do you think?" Then Kendell jumped down and walked into Sesshoumaru's room. "I'm going back to Inuyasha and the others." Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Go." Kendell turned away and walked off. "I want to come with you," Valerian said. "Fine, come at your own will."


	13. Broken

Invisible Inuyasha StoryPart 13Broken

**Author's Note-- I do not own the song in this Chapter. I got it from Utada Hikaru's Sanctuary from the Kingdom Hearts 2 song. By the way, I love Amy Lee's song so much that I decided to make Kendell's voice sound like hers. If that's a problem and you do like this set up or engagement, just message me and tell me okay? Thanks! And thanks for reading, you really encourage me to continue and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

After Kendell left, Sesshoumaru became more distant than ever. He would spend countless hours in the darkness of his room alone. Once, he was thinking about her and her bubbly scent that made him smile, and even some of the things she said. He started to smile, until he envisioned her and Valerian on the castle rooftops. . .Kissing. . .By accident, but it still pained him, and then she remembered her final words to him. "I'm leaving to go travel with Inuyasha and the others Sesshoumaru," then she left. Anger built up in him and desperation for Kendell's presence. He had started to destroy things. Misao, the head maid, said in a fearful tone, "Lord Sesshoumaru, please stop!" And she continued to beg him. He ignored her. He stopped abruptly, and fell on his knees, burying his face in his hand. "Without her, I'm incomplete." Jaken thought it was amazing of his Lord to act this way. He solemnly turned and walked out of the room, never feeling so bad in his life.

"I've got to bring her back if its the last thing I do," Jaken had said. He turned to Misao. "Bring me Ah and Un." She nodded her head. "Yes Master Jaken." Within a few minutes she came back to the courtyard with Ah and Un by her side. "Take me to Kendell!" Jaken commanded them. They flew up in the air and went searching for Kendell.

Kendell felt a deep sorrow pierce her heart. Guilt rose up in her being and she started to walk slower and show less enthusiasm. "What's wrong?" Valerian asked her. "Getting tired? Do I have to carry you?" Kendell looked at him and forced a smile. "No, nothing. Grr fool Grr, how can you think that?" She laughed, then repeated herself, "Grr fool Grr." Valerian looked at her questioningly. "Like it or not, we're taking too long so I'm carrying you." He then picked her up, and sprouted black, tattered and torn wings, that were fairly large, and despite their appearance, they were very good wings to have. He was going to fast in the air Kendell had to close her eyes and she held on to him tighter. "I'm about to fall!" She screamed, even though she wasn't, it felt that way as he flew on his back, doing spins in the air, to avoid other demons flying in the air.

"Inuyasha, what's that?" Kagome asked, seeing two figures in the sky. "I don't know, but everyone better keep their guard up." Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and got into fighting position. "Don't strike, don't strike!" Kendell yelled as her and Valerian landed on the ground. "You're with Yotobari?" Sango asked, amazed. "Don't call him that," Kendell told her. "Why not?" Sango asked. "Because its not his real name. Oh come on, you know he's European. He has the face of one. And couldn't you tell his Japanese was a bit accented like mine? His real name is Valerian." In pure English, Valerian said, with a British accent, "Hello to you all." They all just looked at him confused. "What did you just say?" Shippou asked. Miroku was going to ask, but he didn't want to seem unintelligent. "He said, 'Hello to you all.'" Kendell stated. "Are you our translator now?" Inuyasha smarted. "Don't be a smart ass!" Kendell yelled at him.

"Why are you here anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "I decided to travel with you guys, like I promised. . .And Valerian would like to join." Valerian nodded his head, no expression on his face. "All right then, fine, tag along." Inuyasha then headed off, leading the way, like always. "Kendell, do you have any Japanese ancestors?" Sango had asked. "Yes. But that's only because my original ancestors from ancient England came over here and mated with a couple. Then they all went to the new world, eventually. My mother hasn't a Japanese bone in her body. They've told me children tales about one of my ancestors. Like I'm supposed to believe them."

Valerian became interested. "Tell me who this was." He asked. "She lived hundreds of centuries ago. Her name was Rosetta Mon' Cherie." Valerian stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide. "What is it?" He dismissed it. "Tell me the tales they spoke of her." He demanded slowly. "They said she was like a witch and she had great powers. They even said once she sealed a vampire up in a big chunk of ice that still remains today in France. Poppycock, that's what I say. . .Wait a second. . .Valerian, that sounds like the tale you told me about Vincent! I can't possibly. . .Be a descendant of a. . .A sorceress?" Kendell was amazed. "You are. . .And that means you're the only one that can bring Vincent back! Did they say she left a pendant around his neck with strange writings on it and a red ruby stone?" Kendell nodded her head yes. "Bring him back!"

Kendell wasn't so sure she could do that. . .She didn't believe that she was strong enough. She was afraid. To bring someone back now. . .Without knowing their whereabouts and they were somewhere stuck in a chunk of ice in European world? No way, thought it pained her to tell him no, she just had to. "I'm sorry Valerian, but I just. . .Can't."

"Why?" He asked her. "Because. . .I'm not strong enough." Though it seemed apathetic, what Kendell spoke was the truth, she wasn't strong enough. "Its okay, I understand." Everyone grew silent and felt bad for Valerian, even though the others didn't know what he was talking about, Kendell did, and that made her feel worse than the others. He lowered his head, his face being overshadowed by the shades of the tress. Though it looked something sinister to see his vampyric face in that manner, there was something beautiful about it, but Kendell couldn't put her finger on it.

Kendell walked up to Valerian and rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and saw her face, he could tell she was being pained inside because she can't help him out. He smiled. "I like this leather jacket you made me." Kendell just stared at him. "That. . .Was random." Then she laughed. "To make it up to you. . .Do you want me to sing you a song? I didn't make it. . .But I really like it a lot. . ." Kendell said.

"_In you and I_

_There's a new land_

_Angels in Flight_

_(I need more affection than you know)_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in time_

_(I need more affection than you know)_

_What's left of me?_

_What's left of me now?"_

When Kendell got done with the song, everyone gawked around her. "That was amazing! You have a beautiful singing voice Kendell." Kagome gasped. "No, I don't. . .But thanks anyway." They were all just looking around. "Um. . .Can we go now?" Kendell then walked ahead of them.

"Kendell! Kendell!" Jaken had yelled. Ah and Un and Jaken had appeared in front of Kendell. "You need to come quick! Lord Sesshoumaru needs you!" Kendell just stared blankly, then tilted her head to the side. "Oh, no, he doesn't. He has plenty of people to occupy him." Then she dismissed Jaken and continued to walk away. "Can't you see Kendell? He loves _you_, he wants _you_ and _only you_!" Jaken said. Kendell just froze in her place. "You can't determine who or what he loves nowadays. He's so distant and cold. What's left of Sesshoumaru? When he can answer me this then I'll come back." She then started to walk. Jaken sadly hopped back on Ah and Un, failure looming over him, and then he headed back to Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken, where have you been? We're heading out." Then an exhausted and depressed Jaken said, "Yes Mi Lord," wearily and followed his master, like always. Just him, Rin, and Sesshoumaru.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked Kendell. Kendell just followed her heart and said in an unsure manner, "Um, that way!" She pointed toward Mount. Fuji. "We're going to Mount. Fuji?" They all said in unison. "But why?" Kagome asked. "Because, I have this feeling ya know? And. . .I like snow." Kendell turned around with a cheeky grin on her face. Whatever the feeling was, it was both good, and bad, and Kendell knew she would gain something great, but lose something dear to her. The baby in her womb kicked and she held her stomach and looked down. She smiled as she patted her belly. "I love you sweetie. Yeah, that's wite, mommy wubs you." She said in baby talk. Kagome smiled at how attached she came to her baby. Kendell was three months due now, and it was starting to show.

Then Kendell started to scream Bloody Mary. "Kendell what's wrong?" Kagome asked, running up to her. "The. . .Baby. . .Its coming." Kendell managed to say through gritted teeth. "How? Its three months away!" Kagome said. "It doesn't matter now!" Kendell then screamed again. "Ah ugh!" She yelled. "Inuyasha, Valerian, Miroku, someone, one of you, help us carry her somewhere appropriate to have this kid!" Miroku told Inuyasha to carry her since he was the fastest and to be gentle. "There is a nearby village right over the tress over there, see it?" Miroku had said. "Go quick, we'll catch up with you!" Inuyasha nodded frantically and was off with Kendell in his arms, sweating and screaming in pain.


	14. An Angel is Born

Invisible Part 14--Inuyasha StoryAn-- Angel Is Born

Inuyasha rushed Kendell into one of the biggest cottages in the village. Everyone just stared at the screaming, sweating girl and the hanyou. "What do you bring here?" Asked the village elder, walking up to Inuyasha. "She's about to have a kid. We need some help." And old lady looked Inuyasha up and down, then groped his ass, which made him jump. "Watch what ya doing lady!" Inuyasha said, jumping. At his motion, Kendell yelled,"Ugh! Watch what you're doing!" Then she gritted her teeth and held her breath while pushing. "Is it going to be your child?" The village elder asked. "Hell no!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha we're here!" Miroku said. "Why hello ladies," Miroku said professionally. He seductively and kindly explained the situation, so they agreed to lend them a room for the child bearing. "Come on Kendell you can do this." Sango had told Kendell, holding Kendell's hand, Kagome was holding Kendell's other hand. Kendell hadn't replied, she just rolled her eyes and pushed more. Valerian sat in the corner and watched Kendell. He watched the back of her head. He just whistled sort of. Kendell then threw her head back and rested, breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and pulled her neck far enough to face Valerian upside down. She then gritted her teeth again, and lifted her head up. "Ugh," she screamed. Inuyasha walked out, not able to sit there and watch, he didn't feel it was his business there. _Of all times when I need Sesshoumaru, he isn't here,_ Kendell had thought.

Sesshoumaru smelt Kendell's scent miles away from him and he knew that something was up. He stopped going in the direction in which he was headed. "Rin, Jaken, stay here. Jaken you and Ah and Un watch over Rin." Then he walked away from them. "How long do you think Lord Sesshoumaru shall be gone this time Master Jaken?" Rin asked, sitting on a big stone under a tree. "Do not speak wretched child!" Jaken commanded. He never did like Rin, or so he didn't want to admit. . .He doesn't know why though.

"Get this thing out of me now!" Kendell screeched, then she yelled again and closed her eyes shut tightly. Inuyasha heard her in there. Kendell had become more like a sister he never had, and he hated to see her in that condition. He walked back in there, and took the place of Sango in holding her hand. Kagome looked sadly at Inuyasha. _I bet he'd never do that with me_, Kagome thought, longing for attention from Inuyasha at a time like this. Kendell looked at Inuyasha, then she felt pain again, so she screamed, squeezing her sweaty hands tighter around Inuyasha's and Kagome's hand. "I see a head!" Said the lady who was delivering the baby. "THEN GET IT THE FUCK OUTTA ME!" Kendell screamed. She started to claw into their hands now in pain. Her hair had become wet from all the pushing, she was worn out. This kid was a little stubborn fucker. Her wet bangs clung to her face as she pushed, giving her an even more exotic look than ever. "Sesshoumaru, where the hell are you? Valerian, help!" Kendell screeched unknowingly. Valerian rushed to her side and stroked her hair.

By now, Sesshoumaru was seconds away from Kendell, and he also strongly smelt sweat. "Great, she's having that little bastard," Sesshoumaru barked as he quickened his pace. He came in rushing through the Shoji doors. "Excuse me Sir," a young man, of about 16 said nervously, "I was told to tell anyone coming into this room that they cannot come in. A lady is having a baby." He stumbled over his words, in fear of what this demon might do. "Sesshoumaru!" Kendell screeched. "Where the fuck are you? You dumb ass!" Sesshoumaru heard her yell. "She calls for me, so I suggest you move out of the way if you fear for your very life." The boy quickly stepped out of the way, without hesitance in his movements. Sesshoumaru quickly rushed into the room, he looked down and saw half of that little bastard's body slipping out. He glared at the baby, then he looked at Kendell. "Is it out yet?" She said in pain. She then hit her head on the floor and pushed again. And he saw Valerian comforting her.

"Its a boy! A beautiful baby boy!" The lady had yelled joyously when the baby had came out crying. Kendell just lied there, then she started to fall unconscious. "That little bastard got me running for my money," Kendell said quietly as she went into a deep sleep. The lady looked at Sesshoumaru. "You wouldn't happen to be Lord Sesshoumaru, would you?" She asked. "I am."

"Oh, then you must be the baby's father! Here you can name him!" She said with a broad smile on her face. "Get that thing away from me. It is not mine. Go tell Naraku to name the little shit." At that, Naraku, in person, not a puppet came in the door. "Did you call for me Lord Sesshoumaru?" He said, with that menacing voice of his, that made anyone want to hit him in the face. Then, all of a sudden, Sesshoumaru changed his mind. "The baby's name shall be Kouhei," he said icily. "No, his name shall be Ryouta," Naraku protested. They argued about his name for minutes, waking up an angry, and quite scary Kendell. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She yelled. They all stared at her. "The baby's name is gonna be Shouhei! And that's that! Now give me my baby!"

"_Our_ baby," Naraku corrected her. "Oh, like you're going to be there for him?" Kendell asked scornfully. Her son was handed to her and he quickly quieted down. He yawned, his cute little face resting in her arms. "Aw, you so cute, yes you are, yes you are. Mommy loves you. Yes mommy does. Shouhei, mommy loves her little Shouhei." Kendell said in baby talk. Even though you could barely tell, he was smiling, sucking in everything his mother told him. Kendell looked at everyone with a smile on her face. "I shall leave now." Naraku said. "No you get your ass back here!" Inuyasha said, his hand on the Tetsusaiga. "Let him go Inuyasha, for now. This is all about Shouhei." Kendell then looked down at the marvelous creation she had brought into this word.

Her belly started to sink down within days of staying there at the big cottage in the village so she could give her baby time before going back to Kaede. Kendell guessed that it was her powers. She had brought a journal from home, and she had written in it.

_Dear Journal,_

_December 24th, 2006_

_Its exciting to see my new little boy learn things so quickly. Even though, him being born was the process of rape, I can't help but love him. I guess I should get to descriptions now huh? Well he was born December17th. That day, it started to snow to welcome him into this world. His name is Shouhei. He has black hair, pale skin, and his eyes, I saw them for the first time today. They are beautiful. Kagome is tending to him now, she's allowing me free time. Now, about his eye color. They are not my color nor are they Naraku's. They are a soft turquoise color. Weird huh? But it makes him beautiful. I am afraid though, of the hardships and journeys that lie ahead for him. It will be hard. . .Considering I'm a sorceress. . .And Naraku being part demon, which will make him part demon. I know that I have to teach him to protect himself if I won't be there to protect him for long. He is my heart and I'd kill for him. Well, I'm starting to get a little lonely without anyone to pacify and let them know mommy's there and everything will be all right._

_ Kendell._

Sesshoumaru was peering over her shoulder, he could barely make out what it said. . .He knew a bit of English, but not a lot. "You're a sorceress?" He asked her. Kendell turned around. "You nosy little!" She yelled. "So. . .You're a witch?" Valerian asked her. "No, its a sorceress!" Sesshoumaru and Valerian both looked at each other, same expression on their face. "So. . .You're a witch?" They asked in unison, just to piss her off. "Screw you too then!" She said. She walked over to her baby and carried him on her back in those little backpack baby carrier pouch things.(Sorry I'm clueless to what they are called.) She had went to the modern day time and bought stuff for him, including proper clothes. He was wearing little slid in booties, and a one piece baby suit with a little kawaii airplane on the front, and a bib. "You have him dressed so strangely," Sesshoumaru commented. "No, I have him dressed proper," Kendell said. "All of the girls think its cute." Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Cause they are girls."

"Anyway," Kendell changed the subject, "we are heading for the main village." She told every single one of them to grab a hold of her. "Hey, watch where you're touching!" She said. "Sorry," came Miroku's voice, then a slap from Sango. She transported them all to the village, and it wore her out badly. "Kaede," Kendell called. "Yes dear. . .Oh." Kaede stopped in mid-sentence, to see the little package Kendell had brought with her. "Oh my." Kaede had said in surprise.


	15. Merry Christmas

Invisible Inuyasha Story Part 15---Merry Christmas!

"Yep yep, meet the new member of the family!" Kendell said happily, handing Shouhei to Kaede. "Such a beautiful young boy. But what's this? Turquoise eyes?" Kaede questioned. "I know. . .Weird huh?" Kendell said, sticking out her tongue. "Look, snow!" Kendell said, pointing to the ground. The snow covered the land in a white sheet and Kendell enjoyed feeling the crunching of it underneath her feet. "Just like it felt when I was living in the United States. . .Just like I remembered." She took Shouhei away from Kaede. "Shall we welcome him now?" She asked happily. She started to 'ga ga' at her son while he was making spit bubbles with his mouth, then he said in awe at the spit bubbles popping, "oooo." Everyone laughed at his silliness, but Sesshoumaru didn't find this funny.

Sesshoumaru stared at Miroku with cold eyes, remembering the little incident in the cottage. "Why are you staring at me?" Miroku asked nervously. "Probably from when you groped Kendell's chest. Ya pervert monk." Inuyasha said in a matter-of-fact way. "I have no time for celebration. I have to go tend to Jaken and the others." Then he started to walk off. "Tell Rin that I'll go pick her up to let her visit anytime she wants." Sesshoumaru didn't respond, but he continued to walk off. Kendell could tell that he was still upset about her child, and she frowned slightly. "Mommy has to take you back to your grandma, yes she does, you need your presents for Christmas, yes you do." She said smiling. "Christmas?" They all, but Kagome, asked in confusion.

"Its a holiday that is celebrated among Christian, Catholics, Protestants, and such religions like that." They all looked clueless. "Its a day to celebrate a man called Jesus Christ who was the messiah, the messenger from God, God's only son. The 25th of December is supposed to be the day he was born, where the north star shines brightly." Kagome had explained, feeling smart. They all still looked a bit. . .Clueless. "Well, put it this way, it isn't your religion so you don't have to worry about it, but for the hell of it, I'm still buying you all presents!" Kendell said with a kawaii smile. "Anyway, I'm gone for a couple of days, so bye bye everyone!" Kendell said. "Inuyasha. . .Mind helping me. . .To the ground?" Kendell asked, with a 'i feel so stupid' smile on her face. "Sure, hang on. Hold your baby right too." Inuyasha said.

Kendell clutched her baby boy securely to her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha scooped Kendell up and jumped down the well. "Watch it!" Kendell said. "I'm doing it as carefully as possible so quit your nagging!" Inuyasha commented back. Inuyasha lifted Kendell up and walked her into Kagome's mother shinto shrine. "Here you go. I need to being heading back, so bye." Inuyasha waved as he turned and walked off. "Bye Inuyasha!" The baby giggled.

"Christmas Eve is here! Didn't you want to see your grandson for the holidays?" Kendell asked, handing Shouhei to her mother. "He's beautiful Kendell. But why did you name him Shouhei?" Her mother asked. "Don't know. . .Japanese setting I guess." Her mother dismissed the topic. "What has Santa Claus brought him this year?" Kendell asked. "I don't know, I guess we just have to find out." Kendell yawned and looked at the clock. "Whoa, 12:30 AM, would ya look at that? We need to be getting to bed young man!" Kendell said. "Oh I'll give him a bath and put him to bed honey," her mother had offered, "you just get on to sleep."

Kendell smiled and walked up the stairs. She turned on hot running water in the bathtub. She slid off her kimono that Sesshoumaru had given her, which was a bit dirty, and she resting her aching body into the water. It felt good and she sighed with relief then looked up at the ceiling, thinking of Sesshoumaru. She then stared at the violet kimono with flower decorations on them. "I really need to wash that. . ." She cringed. She sat in the tub, then she fell asleep, she was just so tired. She had woken up at 2 AM in the morning, the water freezing cold. She jumped up and tumbled on the bathroom floor. She emptied the tub and turned on a hot, steaming shower. She washed her dirty body off with soap and washed her hair.

Kendell stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She turned on the blow drier and blow dried her hair while brushing it out. She then tied her hair up in a ponytail and braided it in one braid. She then put on her undergarments and her pajamas. "I wish Sesshoumaru would be here," then she quickly stopped thinking, because she knew what had happened last time she wished that. . .He had appeared.

Sesshoumaru couldn't get Kendell out of his head, no matter how much he hated her kid. He was just afraid that this child would come in between them, and the fact that its Naraku's. He then looked at Rin, and remembered what the message was he was supposed to give her. "Rin, Kendell said that she would come and get you anytime you felt like it." Rin looked up at him happily, then she threw a snow ball and Sesshoumaru. "Ha ha, got you Lord Sesshoumaru! And she really said that?" Rin squealed with joy. Sesshoumaru looked up, wishing he could be next to Kendell right now. "Kendell, I love you." He said, wishing he could say that to her instead of practicing with the sky. Jaken had heard, and he gawked, but yet, he didn't feel any anger or jealously fill him, he was. . .Joyous. . .But saddened that Kendell wasn't there. Kendell wasn't there to hear his Lord Sesshoumaru, that never spoke of the term 'love.' Jaken didn't even know that his Lord had the word 'love' stored in his vocabulary.

Kendell went in to check on Shouhei one more time before going to bed, by then, it was 3:33 AM. "Christmas morning," she yawned again, then she walked into her room, went under the covers, closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

Kendell had been awoken by her mother coming in, blowing a horn in her ear at 9:30 AM. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She screamed. Kendell heard Shouhei in the other room crying. She got up and picked him up as she walked over to his crib in the next room. "Mommy's here," she started to rock him on her chest as she held his head with one hand, and had her arm around him with the other one(the proper way). "Here let me tend to him while you get on your Christmas clothes and get into the Christmas spirit!" Her mother said happily. She handed him to her mother and walked into the bathroom.

Kendell dragged herself into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. She splashed herself with cold water and washed her face off with a towel. She took a morning shower and walked into her room. She saw a red dress with green at the bottom of the sleeves on it and elf boots. "Great, I'm an elf this year." The stockings were red and green striped and her shoes were red Mary Jane's. She also had white gloves and a white fuzzy hair scrunchy that was meant to put her hair up in a pony tail. She put on the outfit and walked downstairs. She smelt the freshly baked homemade breakfast her mother was famous for, in Kendell's eyes at least. She ate some, then she went to Shouhei to feed him some baby food.

After everyone got settled, Katherine said, "Time for the magical Elf to bring Prince Shouhei his gifts!" Kendell laughed and said. "Off to the reindeer!" Then she started to bounce away, when there came a knock at the door. She went to open it, and there, standing on the front porch was her father. He told her and her mother he was sorry and he's been going to classes and seeing a psychiatrist about his problems and he's changed and he wanted to go back to how things used to be and he told Katherine and Kendell how much he loved them and gave them both a kiss on the forehead. He had settled down next to Katherine and picked up Shouhei and held him in his arms. "Kendell. . .He's beautiful," her father marveled. Kendell smiled, and continued to bounce away.

She pretended to be the magical elf from the North Pole to come and bring Shouhei special presents from Saint Nicolas himself. Shouhei squealed in glee and clapped his soft hands together, while sticking his fingers into his mouth as he watched her bounce away with such grace and beauty. Shouhei had many marvelous gifts, I dare not go into detail, you know, the usual baby entertainment/education games and stuff.

They all went into the den with a portable piano Kendell's father had brought over. Kendell opened her mouth, and began to sing,

"_What child is this, who laid to rest,_

_On Mary's lap in sleeping?_

_Whom angels great with anthems sweet_

_While shepherds watch are keeping?_

_This, this is Christ the King,_

_Whom shepherds guard and angels sing._

_Haste, haste to bring him laud,_

_The Babe, the Son of Mary."_

When Kendell had got done singing, everyone had tears to their eyes because of the beauty of her voice. Kendell took a breath and was about to sing "Silent Night" when someone came walking in the door. "Merry Christmas!" Said a surprised Katherine, staring at Sesshoumaru. Kendell's jaw dropped as she stared, how could Sesshoumaru be here? She didn't summon him. "I love you." Sesshoumaru had told a bewildered Kendell.


	16. Grasping the Concept

Invisible Inuyasha Story Part 16---Grasping the Concept

"W-What?" Asked a surprised Kendell, walking toward Sesshoumaru. "What did you say Sesshoumaru?" She asked. "I love you Kendell," he repeated. Kendell walked over to him and started to brush snowflakes out of his hair. "So you're Sesshoumaru," Kagome's mother and Katherine said in wonder. "I see why you picked him, he's pretty darn handsome," Katherine said, winking at Sesshoumaru playfully. "Mom. . ." Kendell blushed, embarrassed. Sesshoumaru just looked at her with a 'back off' look on his face. "Well go on and kiss you two!" Her mother urged Kendell forward, by slapping her butt. Kendell jumped. "Mom!"

"You have to. . .Mistletoe," her mom said, pointing up to the mistletoe hanging above them. Kendell just looked off then Sesshoumaru touched her face lightly. Kendell looked up at him. He cupped her chin with his hand and started to come in toward her for a kiss, and Kendell leaned forward as well. Their lips intertwined and Kendell wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru, and he held his hand around her waist. Kendell's dad smiled nervously. Kendell broke free and just smiled at Sesshoumaru. They started to kiss again, but this time her dad came between them. "Easy now, break it up," he laughed.

Kendell let go of Sesshoumaru and looked off. "How did you come here anyway?" She asked. "I wanted to see you so bad. . .That I guess a portal kind of opened for me. . .But I believe it was your power too. . .I think you longed to see me also," he smarted. "Yes I did." Kendell's father was all. "Yes, Kendell will be able to date as soon as she's 31." Then he laughed. Before Sesshoumaru asked, Kendell stuck two fingers to Sesshoumaru's forehead and showed him what had happened. He calmed down and understood everything.

"I don't know how I did that. I just felt. . .Then it happened." Kendell then remembered what Valerian had told her, about bringing Vincent back. She knew she had to practice her powers, and the only person who knew how to do this was. . .Her father. "Dad!" Kendell said. "Yes?" He asked. "I need to talk to you. . .Alone." Then she dragged him outside. Everyone just awkwardly stood there, then Kagome's mother looked at Sesshoumaru. "So. . .You're Sesshoumaru?" She said with a smile. The baby looked up and Sesshoumaru and marveled up at him making baby chat with him. Sesshoumaru just frowned while glaring down at Shouhei, making him laugh.

"You know something of our family's powers. . .Don't you? You can help me. . ." She had said to her Father. "Yes. . .I may know a little," he started off, "Dad," Kendell moaned. "Fine, fine, so I know a lot. What do you need to do with the powers you possess?" He asked her. "I want to hone them and learn to control them to make myself stronger for. . ." She started off nervously. "For. . .What?" He asked her. "Well, more like to. . .To summon back the vampire Vincent. I assume you know all about him." He looked at her awestruck. "Yes I do, why bring back a creature so evil?" He questioned. "No no, they just seem like that. I know one of them. . .And they have a few a whole lot more sweeter despite their appearance." Kendell said.

"And who is this?" Her Father asked her cautiously. "Valerian. . ." She said slowly. "**VALERIAN!**" He yelled in shock. "You do know he's considered one of the most destructive vampires. . .Well actually **the** most destructive vampire out there?" He told her. "Well, that's just his outlook. He isn't really like that daddy, I swear. I've met him, I've talked to him, I've befriended him! He's a very sweet person. Just please please please!" Kendell pleaded over and over again. "All right all right," he agreed, "with the proper training you should be able to do this. But you know, you might not survive this?" Her father said gravely.

Kendell thought this over gravely and carefully. "You. . .Mean I lose my life in the process?" She asked, though she knew the answer. Her father nodded, "are you sure you're willing to risk your life for. . .A. . .How should I put this, monster?" He asked. Kendell had rage fill her, how could he call them monsters? "Yes I am," she said without hesitation. "Very well, when do you want to start your training?" He asked Kendell. Kendell looked at the Shinto shrine, then at her father. "Right now." She said. "Put these on then, those aren't suitable." He told her. He, as Kendell had done with Valerian, made clothes using his power. She walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom, without a word to anyone. Sesshoumaru followed, and he waited for her outside the door.

Kendell came out wearing long sleeved combat shirt, camouflage pants, and bandages tied around her bare feet. "What are you supposed to be doing?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "I'm about to get stronger, and hone my powers. Its about time." Kendell replied. "And your father is teaching you how to?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kendell nodded. "You must go back Sesshoumaru, for now, I promise to come back." She said. He then started to walk back down the stairs, Kendell following. Before Sesshoumaru left, he noticed that Shouhei was staring at him with. . .This look in his eyes. "Why is he looking at me like that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Aw, he likes you!" Kendell teased. Then, Shouhei said something that surprised them all, and one of the reason was because weeks year old babies shouldn't be talking at all! "Da da!" Shouhei said. "I'm what?" Said a surprised Sesshoumaru. "You're 'da da,' he thinks you're his daddy," Kendell replied. She pushed Sesshoumaru outside.

"Come on, please be a fatherly figure in his life, you know Naraku won't be," Kendell said. "I can't be a father to one that isn't mine," Sesshoumaru said, "especially to one that was born because of a mistake." Kendell just stared at Sesshoumaru. Kendell's Father didn't hear what they were saying, but he knew Sesshoumaru had just said something hurtful, because of the 'I'm about to cry' look on her face. But he also saw anger mixed in with it. "Uh oh," Charles whistled.

"Sesshoumaru," Kendell said bitterly sweet, Sesshoumaru started to look a bit. . .Nervous. "Tranquility!" She yelled with much anger, Sesshoumaru landed face down in the snow. "TRANQUILITY, TRANQUILITY, TRANQUILITY, TRANQUILITY, TRANQUILITY, TRANQUILITY, TRANQUILITY!" She screamed bloody murder, her father putting his hands to his ears. "Now you can go!" She said, then using her powers blindly, Sesshoumaru disappeared. "My Lord, what's happened?" Jaken asked, seeing Sesshoumaru's face dirtied and his hair messy. Sesshoumaru walked away. "Nothing," he dismissed it.

"What was all that about?" Her father asked. "Nothing Father, now, let's begin." Kendell said. "Attack me," he told her, throwing a real sword at her, as she caught it. "Do what?" She asked, surprised. "What if I hurt you?" She protested. "You won't," he assured her. "All right," she said. She ran toward him and did a slash attack at her father, he dodged it with a side step easily, with his eyes closed. "How can you know what I'm doing?" She asked, as she kept attacking and he kept dodging. "Its called using your power to manipulate your opponents moves," he replied. "With your eyes closed?" She said, falling to the ground.

"Here, now let's try it with you," after her father explained how to do it. "Chanel your powers into focus and you'll see your opponent just as clearly as you will with your eyes open," he reminded her. "Yeah, I got it!" She replied irritably. Kendell saw a blurry image, not quite clear enough coming at her, then it got so close, she screamed and opened her eyes and lifted up her hands. Her father stopped. "Do you or do you not want to learn?" He asked her. "Yes I do!" She said. "Well you are putting too much doubt into yourself, now let's go on to something else, maybe then you'll be ready." He said.

Kendell's father worked her hard for the last month. Her hands and feet were bruised and cracked, and she came home with new blood on her and cuts. "What are you doing to our daughter?" Her mother screeched one night. Charles just smiled, "she's learning." Then he walked away. One day Kendell realized something, and she knew what she had to do to become stronger. She looked at a tree in the forest her father took her. Her anger toward Sesshoumaru that day. . .Had built up and she ran toward the tree. She screamed loudly and did an airborne kick, and with one light touch of her feet, three tress came tumbling down. "You're defiantly strong enough," her father said. "Now, with the magic. This will be the hardest." He warned. Kendell nodded.

Kendell tried hard to summon magic over and over and over again. "_Incendie feu litteraire,"_ Kendell said, telling fire to summon. Only a little spec came out at first. But as she worked for weeks on end, she was finally ready. "You are now grasping the concept," her father said. "Now, let's try what we tried on the first day, close your eyes." Kendell channeled her powers to focus, and closed her eyes. This time she saw her father clearly coming at her, she side stepped and did a twirl on her feet, then she punched him in the back. He fell to his knees. "Good," he said. "You're ready."


End file.
